Left Is Right
by rsb57
Summary: When his girlfriend is murdered, Starsky is the only suspect.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE STARSKY AND HUTCH FRANCHISE. THE FOLLOWING IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY.**

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**Chapter 1**

The two detectives sat in the Torino trying to stay awake. Starsky was getting bored with the trivia game and Hutch just wanted to call it a night and go home.

"Starsky, this is a waste of time. We don't even know who or what we're waiting for. We've been stuck at this warehouse for three hours without even a cat running out of the building." Hutch poked Starsky in the ribs to wake him up.

He was greeted with a grunt and a yawn.

"Okay Blondie. But are you ready with a quick response when we get back with nothing for Dobey? You ready for his yelling?"

"Well it's not our fault that Big Tiny's tip didn't work out. A vague hint about a drug running operation somewhere near the warehouse isn't much help if you want to know the truth. But somebody soon's got to know about where all that stuff is coming from and where it's going." Hutch stretched against the seat and threw the magazine to the back.

Starsky growled at Hutch for littering but started the Torino and headed back to Bay City.

"What we really need is a tip on those bizarre murders going down lately. Huggy doesn't have anything and I guess Big Tiny doesn't either."

Starsky thought out loud but then smacked the steering wheel in frustration.

"I gave up a hot date with Jennifer for this!" Starsky lamented, thinking of his latest girl and the night club scene.

Hutch shook his head and yawned again. He was already bored with Starsky's latest fling and tried to come up with another reason he didn't want to double date with them. He appreciated Starsky wanting to include him, but even for Starsky, Jennifer wasn't much more than a dance partner with nothing in the brain catagory to offer. Hutch wasn't interested in an empty date. He craved an intelligent, honest relationship but he just didn't have the time lately to work at it.

"Jennifer and I are meeting at The Purple Onion tomorrow, wanna come?" Starsky quickly steered out of the way of a van pulling out of an alley and didn't see Hutch's frown.

"Starsky, no I do not want to go dancing with you and your marshmellow. I'm not interested, so just leave me out of it. What's up with her anyway? How come you always meet her there and never go back to her place? What do you really know about her, huh?" Hutch thought that maybe stating the obvious and questioning him would get Starsky off his back about the date.

"I know all I need to know buddy! Look, I know Jennifer is nothin' more than just a fling for now. But god, can she dance! They've got a contest going at the club and I know Jen and I can win! Don't ya wanna see that?" Starsky laughed and poked Hutch in the thigh to make his point.

"No. Just drive please. Drop me at my place and I don't want to see you again for two days. I'll pick you up and don't be late!"

The Torino came to a stop in front of Venice Place and Hutch gratefully got out. Hutch ducked to glance in the window and wave good bye before he headed up the steps to his apartment.

Starsky drove home and slipped bonelessly into bed. Before he drifted off, he thought about Hutch's questions regarding Jennifer but hell, all he cared about at the moment was having fun and Jennifer provided that. It didn't matter for now that he didn't know much about her or that he'd never been to her place.

He rolled over with a sigh and wondered himself about the 'whys' of this new relationship. Well, The Purple Onion was no place to hold an intelligent conversation so maybe he'd suggest going out to dinner first. But then again, he realized for the hundreth time, he never even got her phone number. They had gone out a couple times after meeting at the dance club but she always insisted on meeting him there.

He rolled to the other side and put the pillow over his head to stop Hutch's voice from invading his thoughts. The blond had hit the right buttons and now Starsky was more curious than ever about Jennifer. He vowed to talk to her tomorrow night and get a few things straight. He only wanted to treat her like a lady and not the 'marshmellow' that Hutch had called her.

---------

The next evening, Jennifer stood under the street light waiting for David. She didn't often reflect on her life but lately, time with David was so special. She would give anything to have him pick her up at a fancy address and she pictured him wrapping a fur around her as he kissed her on the ear. But no, reality of it all was that here she was sneaking around behind her dangerous boyfriend's back waiting for the sexiest man she'd ever known to meet her here like she was some common hooker. David wasn't the first lover she'd had but he certainly was the best looking.

Unfortunately, there was no way she could tell David or any of her 'dates' that she belonged to Jimmy Blackmore. He was well known in the drug community and she was not about to endanger her position with him. According to Jimmy, he owned Jennifer. At first that made her mad. She wasn't his play toy but one night she'd refused to 'put out' and Jimmy had beaten her. Nothing serious but it was enough that Jennifer understood just what she'd agreed to when she'd accepted Jimmy's bail money.

Jennifer wasn't a hooker but Jimmy had saved her from time in jail for shop lifting once and she had been so grateful and so impressed with the wad of money that Jimmy had flashed to bail her out with, that Jennifer willingly let herself be taken care of by the short, round man.

But she had also learned never to call Jimmy a drug dealer in his presence. He might be fat but he could move quickly if he wanted to and when she'd called him a dealer, he had pushed her against a wall and got his point across. But what scared her wasn't so much what he said, but how he'd said it. He had his arm across her throat but in a quiet, sweet voice he had reassured her:

'Honey, I'm no dealer. I'm a purveyor of medicinal suppliments.'

Jimmy could be real scary sometimes. But Jennifer took advantage of the fact that he wasn't home much and after awhile, figured out she could do pretty much what she wanted. She began having affairs because she was bored with Jimmy and just wanted to prove to herself that she could attract other, more decent men.

So here she was, under this glaring street lamp, feeling very much like a street walker. But as she stared down the street, her heart thudded against her chest as she saw David walking toward her. He really made her feel special but she dreaded the question that he was bound to ask sooner or later.

Starsky got the chance he was waiting for to ask his questions but didn't get the results he expected. He met Jennifer out front of The Purple Onion. She was dressed to kill. Spike heals shaped her legs which were encased in black spandex which led the eye up to the gauzy peasant blouse just low enough for Starsky to view luscious cleavage. She was standing outside of the club waiting for her lover. As soon as she saw him walking toward her, a wide smile crossed her soft features and reached her bright green eyes. Even in the dark, Starsky could tell she was glad that he was there. Her long auburn hair was pulled into a high pony tail which further accented the curves of her face.

He pulled her close to him and their lips met in a hungry kiss. They stepped apart with difficulty as Starsky got his mind back on the question he needed to ask.

"Hiya Jen! Waitin' for me were ya?" Starsky teased as Jennifer pulled him close again and whispered into his ear. He actually blushed at the remark but again, got his mind back, with difficulty, on his question.

"Why don't we go for a late dinner first then come back and dance until morning? Better yet, we could dance now then go back to your place for breakfast, how's that?" Starsky waited for the answer that he longed for.

Jennifer tried to hide her disappointment. She couldn't tell Starsky the truth. Not after he'd already told her that he was a cop.

She played with the collar of his shirt, giving herself time to get herself back in the moment. There was no way she could ever tell David who she lived with. She had to think fast and hope David would believe her.

"David sorry, but I can't take you back to my place. Would you believe I still live with my mother and she's a nosy old woman?" Jennifer played with the buttons on Starsky's shirt and slipped her fingers in between. She successfully diverted his attention from her question.

"Well, if that's your story and you're sticking to it? We sure don't want to give your mother a free show!"

Starsky couldn't think of what the hell he had started out to ask her but all he could think of now was either going inside the club or going home and forgetting all about dancing for the night.

"See, I knew you'd understand! C'mon Davey, lets dance!" Jennifer brushed up against Starsky and felt his silent greeting to her presence. She wouldn't be able to keep David in the dark forever, but for tonight, her secret was safe.

Once inside, talk was useless so Starsky guided her to a vacant table. The dance club was packed, noisy and hopping. It was Bay City's newest dance craze. The DJ provided all types of music from disco to jazz to current favorits. But the most popular was the rumbling, sultry dance tunes that provided the hottest moves and was the subject of the latest dance contest. Jennifer and Starsky had met here and were now known as regulars and the couple to watch.

They ordered their drinks but got up to join the commotion on the floor. The music was so loud that it buzzed through Starsky's veins and he felt the heat from Jennifer. Once they were swaying and moving, he forgot all about needing to know more about this beautiful woman.

Starsky lightly held onto her hips as they both swayed in time to the thumping, addictive music. Jennifer dipped her chest forward and practically nose to nose, the couple moved back and forth. Starsky grabbed at her waist and pulled her into him. There was no space now at all between them from foot to hip. The dance of love took place on a crowded floor but to the couple, they were the only ones there. Starsky grabbed Jennifer's hair and kissed her while still moving his hips.

The music suddenly changed course and became soft and slow. Starsky grabbed her hands and twirled Jennifer around the floor. Her hair and her blouse flowed out around her until Starsky met her again in an intimate embrace. The music slowed more and stopped for the DJ to announce a break until the next set.

Starsky led Jennifer over to the table and they both gulped at their drinks. Before they had set them back on the table, two more drinks appeared before them.

They only had eyes for each other and they leaned into each other, trying to carry on a conversation. Neither was aware at first of the man across from them who'd been watching their moves on the floor.

All of the sudden, Jennifer looked over Starsky's shoulder and shuddered. Her time with this most exciting man was coming to an end. She'd been found out again. Henry was proof that Jimmy had his doubts about her. Seeing Henry made her sad.

She had known for some time that Jimmy was having her followed. It made her jumpy at first when she realized that Jimmy was having the men she'd been seing killed. His jealousy was getting worse and she discovered through snooping that Henry was the hitman. Jimmy relied on Henry for a lot of street information but also now his job was watching and getting rid of Jennifer's boyfriends. She didn't like the outcome but she had also figured out that being watched turned her on. She really didn't care that the guys she'd been seeing ended up dead. Jimmy bored her and to tell the truth, once or twice with each new guy quickly got old. After the first man stood her up, she cornered Henry once and just asked. She loved teasing the man with her body and found out that all she had to do was flash a little skin at Henry and he'd tell her everything she needed to know.

She was not bored now. She licked her lips and reached over to run her fingers through Starsky's hair. She smiled at him but suddenly felt alone and depressed. She really liked David and wished she could save him from Henry. But she didn't know how. She realized she should never have tried to keep anything from David. Now she had no choice but to give him up.

Henry sat at the table enjoying his third beer. His heart raced and he felt himself sweating as he watched Jennifer with her newest boyfriend. She had a great body and knew how to move. He'd found out she was dating David Starsky, a cop! Mr. Blackmore better pay him well for this information. He rubbed his hand against his leg as he thought of the one time he'd pissed Jimmy Blackmore off. But he did not have many options and this job might just be the bargaining chip he had been waiting for.

Henry was not a handsome man. He was short and that really bugged him. He was 5'7". He had worked hard though to build his upper body and was proud of his muscular chest and arms. His build served him well though and he was able to accomplish a lot of things that he attributed to being short. His face was marked with scars because of the Chicken Pox he'd had as a kid. They'd been so itchy that he scratched in spite of his mom's warnings, The scars had faded somewhat but he still had a pitted, rough face. His mustache was full and thick. His dark, stringy hair hung down past his collar.

He rubbed what was left of his pinkie finger as he recalled the one and only time he'd disobeyed the fat man's orders. He had taken a little too long to watch Jennifer and was late with the details. Mr. B had taken a wire cutter and calmly snipped off a piece of Henry's finger. He remembered staring at it stupidly. He watched as the piece of flesh fell onto the floor and watched the blood seep out. After that, he'd screamed bloody murder and fainted.

Since then he learned never to question Mr. Blackmore and he always did as he was told. But he swore the man would never get him in such a vulnerable position again. He found it necessary to play the part of a sniveling, weak man but Henry was far from being that way.

He was a small time player in the world of crime but a some time handy man for Jimmy Blackmore. By handy, that meant that whatever Jimmy needed, Henry provided. Jimmy was up and coming in the world of drugs in Bay City. He had taken over a smaller dealer and was now involved in building up his clients and his dealers. He also ran numbers but on a smaller scale. But right now, Jimmy wanted to keep his girlfriend in line. Henry was instructed to keep track of Jennifer. She was a very pretty woman. But she had a nasty habit of cheating on Jimmy.

Several times, Henry had been instructed to follow Jennifer and the man she was sneaking around with. Henry would follow the couple and while they were occupied, he'd either sneak into the room or peek through a window. He'd report back to Jimmy and then would follow up with the murder of the unlucky man who'd fallen under Jennifer's spell.

With Jimmy's connections, the murders were never associated with Jimmy or Henry. For this reason, Jimmy was very pleased with Henry's services. He never questioned how Henry did it and he only wanted the details of the hit after it was completed. Henry enjoyed himself immensely. Most of the time he would follow the guy for a day or two then pick the time and place. He had all sorts of creative ways to kill someone. But once, he had killed Jennifer's lover in her presence. He was delighted that murder seemed to turn her on as much as it did him. In fact, Jennifer was so juiced up on the death that they'd had sex right next to the dead body. It turned both of them on and they enjoyed their secret. Both felt some measure of power. It gave them great satisfaction that they could enjoy each other, almost as if Jimmy had given them his own approval.

But now, Henry got his mind back to the present. What a rush when he'd caught Jennifer's eye. She was nuzzling the cop's neck but she flashed a smile at him.

Henry raised his drink in her direction and smiled. Soon after, he got up and walked right up to Jennifer.

"Hey sweetness, wanna dance?" He leaned over her and nibbled at her ear.

"Excuse me, but the lady is with me. Why don't you just keep walking right out the door?" Starsky stood up to his full height in order to intimidate.

Henry got a good look at the cop and filed the memory away in his brain. He could use that information for later. The cop obviously had a quick temper but kept it under control.

Jennifer shuddered at Henry's touch. Starsky assumed she was upset but actually the thrill of being caught and the fear of the future was intoxicating. She didn't say anything until Henry had left. The little man gave Starsky another quick glance as if to size up his chances but backed off and walked toward the exit.

Starsky sat down and cupped her face in his hand. He searched her eyes for signs that she was okay. He was rewarded with a shy, hesitant smile.

"Oh baby, let's get out of here! That guy gave me the creeps! All of the sudden I sure don't feel like dancing!"

Jennifer pulled Starsky toward her and she burried her face in his shirt. She silently congratulated herself for the good acting job she was doing. Now the fun would begin. She loved being followed and knowing Henry was watching. She did regret the innevitable outcome of her time with the dark haired, sexy man. She hated the thought of losing David. She'd miss him more than the others. Maybe after this, Henry would help her get away from Jimmy Blackmore.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Blackmore had made it clear that Henry was to keep an eye on Jennifer at all times. He wanted to know who she was seeing. So Henry had done his job and followed through on the murders of the unlucky lovers. He'd always reported back to Jimmy, leaving out the details that would certainly have caused the fat toad to explode. Henry was never able to resist taking something as a memory of the murder. He'd take some money or a ring from the dead man's hand.

Henry had enjoyed the last murder very much. He had followed Jennifer and her man to a motel and watched through the window. After they were done and the man dozed, Henry snuck in and took control.

Mr. Blackmore had provided a drug for Henry to use that time. All Henry had to do was stab the guy in the neck with the needle and within minutes, the man was dead. Henry hated needles and closed his eyes as he pushed the plunger on the syringe. The drug would leave no trace in the man's system and it would be assumed that he had died of a heart attack. Henry and Jennifer laughed about it after the poor slob was dead.

"Can't you just see it? They'll probably think the guy died happy!"

Jennifer smiled at Henry and decided she wanted more. She felt a strong reaction from watching the man die in front of her. She felt the need to tease.

Jennifer sat calmly on the bed, letting the sheet fall from around her. She knew that Henry couldn't resist and she was right. He lunged for her and pushed the sheet completely off her body. They rolled around, bumping into the stiff body next to them. It just served to make them hotter and they proceded to consummate their passion.

Afterward, Henry concentrated on setting up the scene and could have cared less about Jennifer. She pouted awhile but then watched with fascination as Henry went about setting the room so that no clue would lead back to himself or to Jimmy. It never occured to her that she should be afraid.

-------

Jimmy was getting bored and jealous with Jennifer. He'd had enough of her games and he knew she wasn't impressed with his lavish lifestyle anymore. He'd threatened her a couple times but she wasn't afraid of him either. So one evening, Jimmy directed Henry to meet him in his office at the warehouse.

Henry reported back to Jimmy that Jennifer was involved with someone new. Once Jimmy found out who it was, he smacked his lips in anticipation and couldn't believe his luck.

"I've got a job for you boy. You're going to be doing me a great favor so you need to follow this guy and be very careful."

He'd told the little man that he had a special assignment that would require many days of preparation. Jimmy smiled through the cigar hanging from his mouth. He patted his large belly and sat forward.

"You see, you told me who Jennifer is dating now. David Starsky is a cop who I really hate. This couldn't be better!"

The two men sat in a large, sparsly decorated office with a heavy metal desk and two chairs. Henry wiggled under the glare of the man behind the desk. The rotund, round faced man sat blowing smoke rings but concentrated on the details the smaller, nervous man offered.

The bulky form sat forward and poked his cigar in Henry's direction to emphasize the importance of the task. As Jimmy Blackmore poked his cigar in Henry's direction, the ashes fell unnoticed across the desk. There was an ashtray but the rotund man never gave it a thought.

Henry felt proud to have brought such good news. He'd seen Starsky and Jennifer together and boy were they hot. Jennifer had some pretty hot moves on the dance floor. But the cop moved well too. The one night he'd watched them had almost been obscene! But he couldn't tell Mr. B any of this. It would make him really mad and that was never good. It was better to keep such details to himself.

"Detective Starsky killed my brother! Johnny ran a --- a business of mine. The cops shut the operation down but before Johnny had a chance, David Starsky shot him!"

Jimmy pounded his fist on the desk and the few items on top, bounced with the force of the anger. He held his fist in a tight squeeze at the memory of his baby brother. He had waited three years for revenge and now, the perfect opportunity was laid out in front of him.

Henry swallowed hard. He had no problems with murder but he'd never killed a cop before. He was not timid but this idea made him shift in his chair with an uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

"You want me to kill a cop? Are you sure, sir?" Henry stared into the beefy face across from him.

The pudgy expression that greeted Henry made him more uncomfortable and he unconsciously rubbed his stubby finger across his pants.

"No, not kill him. That would be too easy. We're gonna set him up. Listen, I want you to follow him for a few days. Get back to me with a report and I'll tell you what to do next."

Henry nodded but he also wanted to know more about Mr. Blackmore's business ventures. He was sure that knowledge would come in handy later.

"I'm sorry about your brother. How was it that Starsky shot him?" Henry watched the fat man begin to sweat and knew that he'd hit a sensitive area. He wondered how far he could push the man for information. But Henry was rewarded when the large man got up from his chair and lumbered over to Henry's chair. He backed his large frame against the front of the desk and wheezed a laugh as he thought of his business.

"You know, my brother was a good boy. He did what I told him to do and he never questioned me or poked his nose into something that he had no business knowing about. But he was in charge of my ahh--- medicinal interests. The drugs were to be shipped to Mexico and used there to help sick, dying people by making their last days as comfortable as possible. Johnny was coordinating the shipment when the cops busted in and started to shake things up. Johnny just tried to protect my interests but that bastard of a cop shot him. Johnny didn't even have a gun!"

What Jimmy chose to forget was that Johnny did have a gun and was not as innocent as Jimmy wanted to remember. His brother had shiped the drugs and some guns. He watched over the shipments of drugs and guns with a steely eye. The brothers trusted each other but Jimmy was the oldest and always treated his brother as if he needed protected. But the day of the bust, Johnny had started shooting at everything that moved. Starsky and Hutch, along with the other officers, had a difficult time rounding everyone up. They were proud of the fact that no one had died, either cop or criminal. The two detectives thought all was over until a burst of machine gun fire erupted from the far corner of the warehouse.

The detectives followed the activity and finally cornered Johnny. Johnny threw the machine gun at Hutch. He wanted to distract the blond but instead, it just made himself temporarily unarmed. Unlike his brother, Johnny was thin and athletic and gave the two main detectives quite a work out that day. Starsky had crawled over top of the crates while Hutch had Johnny backed into a corner. Johnny pulled a revolver and started shooting blindly. Fortunately he had a bad aim but still he wounded Hutch in the shoulder. In order to distract the criminal from any more damage, Starsky fired his weapon in the air but only suceeded in making Johnny madder. By this time Starsky saw Hutch crawling to safety so Starsky did the only thing he could. He jumped off the crate intending to tackle the man. He landed in front of him but saw Johnny's hand come up again ready to fire, Starsky aimed and hit the man three times in the chest before he finally flew backwards and crashed through several crates and landed heavily, obviously dead.

Because of certain contacts, Jimmy's identity was kept out of the bust. He regretted that he'd had to sacrifice his brother and felt even more guilty that he could not publicly claim his brother's body. He could not even give him a decent burial. All of this was the fault of one Detective David Starsky. Jimmy's spies had reported the whole incident to him and he'd been waiting for the perfect chance to avenge his brother's cruel death. He'd make Detective Starsky suffer like he'd suffered in the past few years over his brother Johnny's senseless death.

Jimmy pushed himself off the desk and went back to sit heavily in his chair. The chair squeaked in protest at the bulk as the large man slumped down onto the seat.

Henry felt certain that he could find out more about Johnny if he nosed around a bit more. He was giddy at the idea that he could have some pretty heavy material to use against Jimmy. He was sure that it would come in handy and probably very soon.

Jimmy outlined his plan to the man sitting across from him. He knew he could count on Henry to do the job right. What he wasn't sure about was how far to trust him. If he carried this plan out without problem, Jimmy thought that maybe Henry would be a good replacement for Johnny. Maybe there'd be a place for Henry in his organization. As long as the little weasel pulled this off for him, then Jimmy would pursue his plans further.

The two men agreed that Henry would take a week to plan everything out and decide on the right time and day. Johnny licked his lips in anticipation of the revenge he was about to exact. Henry rubbed his hands over his pant legs. He looked forward to this most interesting assignment. It would be a challenge but he knew he wouldn't disappoint the fat man. Too bad about Jennifer. But business was business.


	3. Chapter 3

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 3**

Henry set about watching David Starsky. He followed the flashy red car as it sped toward the police precinct. Once, he'd checked out the car after Starsky had left it in front of the station. Henry was bold enough to try and force the door open but it was firmly locked. But he'd peered inside and wondered if maybe he should play with the brakes and cause the cop to lose control and die that way. But that would be dangerous. He had to follow Mr. B's instructions. He was still uncomfortable with what Mr. Blackmore had planned out but what the hell, Jennifer was just as expendable as any of the people he'd already killed. It wouldn't be a problem for him. He'd miss her body but he could find somebody else. He might be ugly but he did pride himself on his success in the bedroom.

Figuring out the cop's routine was not easy. The detective was up till all hours and even after he'd get home, Starsky sometimes would come flying back out of the house and jump into his car. Henry followed once and discovered that the crime scene was one that Henry had caused. He had killed Jennifer's latest fling and now the detective was investigating it. Henry followed and acted as one of many curious on lookers.

Although, Henry was certain that all they'd find was a dead,naked man alone in bed and missing his wallet. The other two murders had not offered the cops any clues. Henry mentally congratulated himself for a job well done. It was one more thing that would convince Mr. Blackmore that he could be trusted.

He was delighted when he saw his friend Walter Pratt as one of the officers on duty. Henry was extremely happy with his connection with the greedy cop.

The two men had met at a strip club a few months ago and Henry quickly discovered that Walter Pratt would be a good buddy to have.

Henry could not have planned that night any better. It blossomed into a great opportunity that Henry just could not afford to pass up. The two men found themselves sitting near each other and both enjoyed the atmosphere in The Painted Lady strip club.

Roxy was Henry's favorite and by his reaction, Walter enjoyed the sight as well. Roxy was richly endowed and always saved her best assets for last. Once she noticed Henry, she did her best bump and grind and flashed him a smile.

"Hey, she's somethin' don't ya think?" Walter pushed his chair closer to Henry and in a drunken slur, questioned the other man.

"Yeah, she sure is. She's got a lot to offer, if ya know what I mean!" Henry warmed to his companion, seeing a possible con but realized later just how lucky the introduction was.

After a few more drinks supplied by Henry, Walter willingly offered his life story. He was a cop and just transferred to the Metro division. He was divorced and had alimony to pay but he still liked his toys too. Walter leered at Willa, the next dancer and slipped $50 in the girl's tiny G-string.

Finally Walter stood up to leave but swayed as he did. Henry grabbed his arm and walked him out to the parking lot. Walter giggled at his sloppy state and stumbled as he got to his car.

"Wow, nice wheels man. Must of cost you a bundle!" Henry caressed the hood of the black Mustang and watched as Walter fumbled for the keys.

"Yeah, she's a beauty but I gotta have some fun, ya know?" Walter dropped the keys and Henry picked them up.

"Hey, you okay to drive? Henry really wanted to drive that car but Walter seemed determined to get himself home.

"Sure, I'm jus' fine! 'sides, I know a few guys on the police force an' they'll take care a' me!" Walter giggled as he finally opened the door and fell heavily into the driver's seat.

Henry followed the cop home that night. Not because he cared about the cop's safety but he wanted to know where he lived. Henry then went about setting up a friendship with the man and took advantage of the fact that Walter was a cop with expensive tastes and very little money.

Yes sir, Henry had made a very important connection here which would only enhance Henry's own information pipe line.

--------

One morning, Henry decided to check out Starsky's home after he had left for the day. Henry walked up and down the street first to see what kind of neighbors were around. Most of them worked during the day and the people left did not provide much useful information. He was careful not to spend too much time out in the open. He did not want to jeopardize his plan. After a day off, Henry returned to the cop's home and let himself in. He had to memorize the floor plan because he'd need to be able to find his way in the dark to carry out his scheme. He walked around the living room then closed his eyes to follow the outline in his head. He opened them again and moved to the kitchen and bedroom doing the same routine. Before he left, he walked the whole way through the house with his eyes closed without bumping into anything. He looked closer to stake out any interesting momento as a keepsake later but decided he'd rather have something personal. He'd wait until the deed was done then take what he had already noticed the other night at the dance club.

He was careful to erase any evidence of his presence. He wore gloves the whole time but he still wiped down the door frame and door handles as he moved through the house one more time.

His next step was a little more dangerous but the most exciting. He waited a few more days then made the trip back to the cop's home at night.

That had been a rush. He purposely came on a night that the detective was home, blissfully unaware of his company. Sneaking quietly like a cat was Henry's specialty. He knew the layout from his previous visit so the darkness was not an obstacle. But the little man had poked around in the dark until he found Starsky's gun hanging on a hook. It was carelessly hanging out in the open, placed there by a trusting, unthinking cop. Henry had silently laughed thinking that a cop should be a bit more careful with such a weapon.

Henry took the gun out of the holster and watched it glint in the light coming in from the window. He carried it with him to the bedroom. He stood in the doorway, aiming the gun at the man in the bed. Up to this point, everything had been easy. Suddenly, Starsky turned over and mumbled something. Henry pushed himself against the wall, making himself as small as possible. But Starsky must have fallen back to sleep because there were no more noises. Henry noticed that Starsky was alone. Jennifer must have decided not to stay.

Henry had been so bold as to move into the room and stand next to the bed. He could hear Starsky snorring and Henry even reached out, intending to caress the curly head. His hand fluttered in mid air until Henry backed off. He didn't want to risk anything at this visit. He needed to return the gun so he backed out of the room and circled the living room once more. He set the gun back into the holster before letting himself out the door.

-----------------

The next morning found Starsky waking earlier than he would have liked. He'd had a strange dream and was having a hard time leaving it. But he took advantage of the unusual opportunity of being early. He headed for the bathroom to take a long, hot shower, then shaved. He wrapped a towel around his waist and pushed a towel through his dark curls. Moving to the bedroom, he removed the towel and selected his favorite faded jeans and a blue shirt. He made his bed but it was while doing this that the remnants of the dream came back to him, making him feel uneasy. He stood up with the pillow against his chest, intending to fluff it up and set it back on the bed. But instead, he carried the pillow into the living room. He stood in the middle of the room and shook his head at the unexplained feeling and returned the pillow to the bed.

He set about making a real breakfast. He thought about being on time for a change. He liked having time to enjoy the morning instead of flying around at the last minute, wolfing down a piece of toast and shouldering into his gun. He knew being early wouldn't happen too often.

He stood again in the middle of the living room drinking his coffee when the front door opened and Hutch came into view.

"Wow, am I in the right place? You're actually up and dressed early for a change?" Hutch laughed as he made his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Do you smell that Hutch?" Starsky asked his partner.

"What's up? All I smell is cold pizza. You up early and didn't even make a decent breakfast?" Hutch closed the space between them and noticed the concerned look on Starsky's face.

"I got up early because I had a stupid dream last night and I couldn't go back to sleep. You smell pizza because I cleaned the fridge out this morning. I thought something was bad in there and that's what I was smelling but nothing too terrible was growing in there." Starsky sat on the couch, still unnerved from the dream.

"What did you dream? We're not working on anything at the moment that would cause you to worry." Hutch sat beside Starsky and put the coffee cup on the table.

"I dreamt that somebody was following me. I heard foot steps echo around me, but in the dream, whenever I looked behind me, nothing was there. I just can't shake the uneasy feeling."

"Well, sorry buddy but I just don't smell anything. If it's not the fridge?" Hutch got up and paced the room. He looked out the window but finding nothing unusual outside, he turned back to Starsky.

"I even went around outside thinking it was a skunk or something but I didn't see anything. I guess the dream just has me spooked. It's just a dream. It'll pass."

Starsky grabbed the coffee cups and rinsed them out in the sink. He turned the coffee pot off on his way out the door but turned around again in the door way. He scanned the room, sniffing the air. He was sure there was something not right but maybe it was still the remnants of the dream that continued to make him uncomfortable.

Throughout the day the two detectives stopped several snitches to check on rumors that they had heard. They found Big Tiny on the corner looking as if he was sizing up a few unsuspecting people to rip off. Big Tiny was nothing like his name. He was not big at all. Big came from the fact that he had ripped off a few big drug pushers and in the process of doing so, was able to give Starsky and Hutch the information to get the pusher off the street.

As the two detectives pulled up in front of Big Tiny, the small man backed up against the building behind him and held up his hands.

"Hey guys, I ain't doing nothing but trying to make a livin' Have a heart!" Big Tiny whined as the two men surrounded him.

"Well how about some information and we might just let you stay in the great outdoors!" Hutch slapped Big's face with a friendly pat. The man actually was very slightly built with little eyes. Hutch shook his head as the diminutive snitch twitched nervously.

"C'mon guys! You're ruining my reputation. If I'm seen with you, then my life ain't work a plugged nickel. The only thing I have to tell ya is stuff you already know. The street is closed up tight right now. I'll bet Huggy don't even have anything for you. Some drug guy and some pretty strange murders but no names on either one."

Starsky reached into his pocket and pulled out a $10 bill. He slapped it at Big Tiny's chest and encouraged him to provide a little more.

Big Tiny quickly pocketed the money, ducked under Starsky's arms and sped down the street away from the two detectives.

"Why that little runt! I otta----" Starsky made to take off after him but Hutch grabbed his excited partner.

"Just leave him go. Why'd you give him money when he'd already confirmed that there just isn't any information? Now you're out 10 bucks and how are you going to pay for lunch?" Hutch grabbed Starsky's arm again and pushed him towards the car.

The two men got in the car. Starsky put the key in the ignition and started to drive away.

"Well, that little weasel sure moves fast. I thought for sure he'd know something, at least about those string of weird murders going on. And I figured it was your turn to pay for lunch. Didn't we decide, or rather you decided, that we'd go to that gross health food place and you'd pay for lunch?"

The light hearted banter continued as they drove back toward the precinct. The rest of the day was uneventful. They finished up a few reports and at the end of the day, were glad when nothing important kept them from leaving early for a change.

They didn't have to be on duty again until 3 p.m. the next day and decided that Hutch would pick Starsky up at noon. They wanted to cruise the streets again before they went to the precinct.

Starsky was going to meet Jennifer at The Purple Onion that night and Hutch shook a warning finger at the dark haired man.

"Starsky, just don't be late tomorrow. I'll be there at noon and you better be ready. Didn't you like being on time this morning? I never had to yell at you once!"

The car stopped in front of Venice Place and Hutch got out quickly before Starsky had a chance to make a wisecrack back at his retreating partner. Starsky made a face as Hutch hopped out and the blond's laughter followed Starsky home.

Starsky was anxious to meet Jennifer again. The dance contest had another elimination round and it was down to four couples now. Starsky and Jennifer were certain that they were going to win.

'Damn it Hutch, why'd you have to question my fun?' Starsky spoke out loud to himself as he thought about Hutch's earlier remarks.

In spite of the lack of information, Starsky smiled at the memory of Jennifer as he got ready for the evening. But again, he reminded himself that he needed to find out more about her. Like, he just wanted her phone number. Well, he'd have to be strong against her smoldering eyes and hopefully she wouldn't touch him with that body of hers before he had a chance to get her phone number written down, at least on his hand.

Pushing the serious thougths away, he reached into his closet and whistled as he pulled out a pair of pants then chose a shirt. Starsky wanted to wear his lucky red shirt. The last time he'd worn it they had made the cut and Jennifer told him to wear it tonight. Besides, Jennifer loved the color red.


	4. Chapter 4

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 4**

That night The Purple Onion was wild. Starsky and Jennifer had never danced better. They melted into each other on the dance floor and made the final cut of three couples. The deciding round would be the following week.

Starsky wrapped himself around Jennifer and guided her back to their table. They were both sweaty from the activity and asked for water instead of beers. They sat close to each other with their heads together, loudly whispering above the noisy club.

"Hey, I never did get your phone number. I'll get a pen from the waitress. I'll call you tomorrow and we can set up a time to practice." Starsky fluttered his hand through Jennifer's hair and tried to make himself heard above the noise.

_'Here we go again!'_ Jennifer thought to herself. She hated to keep putting him off but she just couldn't put either one of them in any more danger. She hadn't seen Henry there tonight but that didn't necessarily mean that the strange little man wasn't around.

She shook her head at Starsky and motioned to her ears that she couldn't hear him. She pointed in the direction of the bathroom and stood up to go there. She needed time to come up with a diversion and a bathroom break was a good excuse to be alone for a few minutes.

Starsky took advantage and decided to take a break himself. As he wove his way through the crowd to get to the men's room, he never saw the ugly little man reach their table.

Henry quickly pulled the vial out of his pocket and just as Mr. Blackmore had told him, he poured the clear liquid into each glass of water and stuck his finger in to swish the contents around for good measure.

He stood off in a corner and made sure both people came back to the same table and was satisfied as Starsky and Jennifer took big gulps of the water. Step one had gone off without a problem. He was even glad he could pull this part off without Jennifer noticing him. He knew it would turn her on to see him but he didn't want the cop thinking anything was wrong if she'd have acted differently.

The diversion Jennifer needed greeted her when she came back to their table. Starsky was wiggling in his chair to the music so they went back to the dance floor. Starsky's request for her phone number got pushed out of both their minds as they moved to the latest disco song.

It was late when Starsky and Jennifer headed out of the dance club. Starsky pulled her along with him as they made their way down the steet and into the Torino. Starsky stifled a yawn as he started the car. He wasn't surprised that he was tired since they had been actively dancing. Now he wanted to actively dance to a different tune. He glanced over at Jennifer who also worked at stopping a large yawn from escaping.

"Should I take you home Jen? You still have some energy left for me?" Starsky reached out for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Oh baby, I'm tired but if you keep looking at me like that, I'm sure I'll be re-charged quickly!"

They drove on in silence but the yawning persisted until the car was parked and the couple made their way up to Starsky's front door. In the quiet of the night, Starsky pulled her to him and offered a lingering, searching kiss. They never saw the car as it passed the Torino and parked down past Starsky's home.

Without another thought of being tired, Starsky unlocked the door and pushed Jennifer up against it as the door shut behind them.

Leaving a trail of clothing, they made their way to the bedroom.

Jennifer never could refuse Starsky anything and that evening was no exception. With the memory of the music still swirling around them, they formed their own dance moves once more. This time not on the dance floor but in the low light and satisfying sounds, they moved together with perfect timing.

------

Henry waited outside the cop's apartment until the lights went out. He made his way up the steps, opened the door and listened for any noise. It was dark but he saw clothes scattered across the floor, making a trail that led to the bedroom. Henry went straight for the gun that he knew would be hanging on the hook just like he'd found it before. Then as far as Henry was concerned, the clothes on the floor made his mouth water with anticipation.

He followed a pair of stockings, a small pair of panties and a red shirt. That trail led him to the job he had been hired for. But he couldn't help himself. He stood in the doorway, safe in the knowledge that the cop wouldn't, couldn't hear him and in no way posed a threat to the trashy little man.

The two people in the bed were carelessly sprawled across each other. Their legs tangled together and Henry smelled that sweet perfume of sex that still hung in the air. He clutched at himself but wanted the anticipation to last awhile longer. Deliberately he moved over to the cop's side of the bed. He stood there a few seconds, listening as the man made small groaning noises deep in his throat. Henry could only imagine the dreams he must be having. After a night with Jennifer, who wouldn't keep the pace going even in their dreams? But Henry just shrugged. Women were okay but watching was, well there was nothing better.

Even though Henry hadn't been there for the actual party, he could well imagine what the two had experienced. He'd been with Jennifer enough to wonder how she could stand having that fat Mr. Blackmore... well that's probably why his boss got so jealous and why time after time, Jennifer risked her life, seeking out men like this guy. But Mr. Blackmore had had enough. No one else was gonna touch his Jennifer. Not only could Jimmy end Jennifer's cheating ways, but he could frame this guy as well. Nobody would ever connect Jimmy with this murder.

Henry was amazed at how smart his boss was. He had done a couple other jobs for the man and trusted that the big guy could really pull the hits off. Never once had anything been connected back to Mr. Blackmore or even to Henry.

But now, he knew what he had to do. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. He opened it carefully, revealing the syringe. He hated shots. He even hated looking at them. But all he had to do was jab the needle into the dark haired man's neck. There'd be no time for the man to react to the needle prick. He jammed the needle into the side of Starsky's neck and pushed the plunger home. He pulled it out and was startled by the jerky movement from the man on the bed. Starsky's limp hand flapped against his neck but fell back down over the mattress in a matter of seconds. Henry knew he'd have the time he needed.

He waited a second just to make sure that the cop was really out. He poked him in the back but there was no response. The drug he'd put in both their drinks earlier, only made them sleepy. They obviously still had energy for some fun before they'd fallen victim to the sedative. The injection he'd just given Starsky would ensure that Henry would have the time he needed to complete his task and carry out his side activity as well.

Now Henry moved to the other side. Jennifer made a noise and shifted in the bed. She turned over and nuzzled Starsky. She lifted her head and gasped as she focused on Henry.

"Damn you! Just tell Jimmy you couldn't find me. Can't you do that for me, please?" Jennifer let the sheet fall away. She reached over and turned the bedside lamp on and did it slowly and deliberately. She knew that would make Henry nervous. She loved teasing him. She blew him a kiss but glanced over at Starsky.

"I guess he's out for awhile. Poor boy. I really liked this one too. He wasn't just an empty distraction." Jennifer traced Starsky's bare back. She lovingly followed his spine down to the end of the covers. She sighed and made to get out of bed.

"Just wait a second. Jennifer, this is a message from Mr. B. He ain't puttin' up with you anymore. Just sit there like a good girl." Henry licked his lips as he watched Jennifer.

He stepped closer to Jennifer and reached out to tweak a small nub. He watched as it stuck out proudly and enjoyed the shine that came to Jennifer's eyes.

"Just wait, honey. I'll get back to you soon." Henry answered her as she stretched out her hand to grasp the bulge she noticed in his pants.

He hesitated because he enjoyed the surprise but he also needed to move this night along.

He walked over to Starsky's side of the bed. He grabbed the silent form by the upper arms and flipped him over onto his back. The sheets tangled up between his legs but Henry smiled at the furred chest.

He hummed while he took the gun and positioned Starsky's hand on the trigger. He reached over with his other hand and caressed Jennifer's face. She was sitting there very bored, watching Henry. She had learned that Henry liked to make a picture for the police to find so she didn't suspect a thing. She didn't question Henry as he struggled with Starsky to get him in the right pose. She couldn't take her eyes off Henry's muscles that rippled through his thin shirt. He lifted Starsky up enough almost in a sitting position. Henry sat behind the limp body and aimed the gun.

Henry aimed and before the surprised look had reached her eyes, Jennifer was dead. A nice neat hole in between her beautiful green eyes. She fell back without a sound. He dropped Starsky's limp body back on the bed and let the gun fall to the floor.

But now he had a job to complete and he needed to hurry. Mr. B would be counting down the minutes and Henry did not want to give his boss a reason to be angry.

Moving quickly, he went over to Jennifer and positioned her body. He gently rolled her over on her side away from Starsky. But he stroked her still warm skin. He followed the curve of her thigh up to her shoulder. He fondled each round globe briefly then covered her up to her waist.

Now more determined, Henry made sure Starsky was still unconscious before he finished his plans. He picked up Starsky's left hand and admired the watch.

'A Yamamoto Reflex watch. Pretty good taste in watches for a cop' , Henry mused, as he slipped the watch off of Starsky's wrist.

Henry had never told Jimmy that he took anything from the murdered men. He figured the less the fat man knew, the better it would be for Henry. Henry had always kept a token of each job or murder but the watch was the best so far. He often went into a jewelry store to look at them but never wanted to part with any of his hard earned money to pay for the impressive watch. Now he had one for free.

He quickly put the watch in his pants pocket and reached in the other pocket and took out his small knife. He could not resist one more token. He pulled the blade out of the casing and held it in front of his face, admiring the sharp edge. He pulled out a small plastic bag from his shirt pocket and laid it beside Starsky.

Henry grabbed at a small patch of Starsky's chest hair and twisted it between his fingers. He set the knife near the skin and deftly pulled out and cut out the clump of hair between his fingers. The knife sliced a thin line of skin on Starsky's chest and caused a thin rivulet of blood to seep out of the area. Henry jumped when Starsky let out a small groan but other than that, the cop stayed quiet and still.

Henry was fascinated with his prize but stuck the hair into the plastic bag and put the contents of the bag back in his shirt pocket. He didn't know why he chose to save a clump of hair from this man. Except maybe it was because the detective seemed so confident about his looks and Jennifer had obviously liked him a lot. This cop was everything Henry wasn't and he just wanted to add his own style of humiliation. Mr. Blackmore wanted to ruin Starsky's life, but Henry wanted to brand the man in a different way. He did not continue to analyze but finished gettng rid of any trace of his existence there.

The muscled man stood up and surveyed the room again to make sure all evidence of his visit there was erased. He circled the bedroom, and at the last minute, went back to Jennifer and gently touched the bullet hole in between her eyes. With the blood still warm and dripping from his fingers, he returned to Starsky and smeared the blood on the dark haired man's lips.

Now he knew he had to get out of there. The drug he had given the cop would be wearing off soon and Henry needed to get back to Jimmy and report that the wheels were in motion for the cop's future. Jimmy would enjoy watching how the cop's life would now be ruined. If he was lucky, Detective Starsky would never be a cop again.

But he himself felt quite nervous as he made his way back to his car and on to his meeting with Jimmy Blackmore. He sure didn't want the big guy pissed again at him. Henry couldn't afford to lose any more body parts.


	5. Chapter 5

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 5**

Just about the time Starsky realized that he was in a lot of trouble, Henry was headed for Jimmy Blackmore's.

Henry quickly pulled up to the tidy home set back off the road. No one passing by would ever suspect that the man inside was involved in anything illegal or that he had just had his cheating girlfriend murdered.

Jimmy Blackmore prided himself on the fact that he showed to the neighbors that he was just another home owner and proper citizen. But once he saw Henry walk up the driveway, Jimmy knew that a certain cop's world was coming to an end. He lumbered to the front door at the quick, knocking and pulled Henry in and shut the door firmly after him.

"So, how'd it go? I want details!" Jimmy's big voice boomed in the large entry way. He pushed Henry toward the library and shut the heavy oak doors. Despite the fact that no one else was in the house, Jimmy liked the privacy and wanted Henry's full report without any distractions.

"Sure boss. No problems!! Jennifer never expected anything and the cop never had a chance to fight. That sedative in their drinks was a great start. Then the stuff in the needle knocked him out further and it gave me time to um- you know, kill Jennifer." Thoughts of Jennifer's dead body and the bag of Starsky's chest hair in his pocket, made Henry stumble over his words. He wanted to be alone with his memories of the kill, not staring at Jimmy.

Henry dug out the watch he'd taken from Starsky and checked the time before he continued speaking.

"Anyway, he should be waking up about now with a mother of a hangover and no memory of anything!"

Henry circled the room and stopped at the window. The neighbors went about their daily rituals of getting the paper, picking up the kid's toys and ripping out the odd weed in the garden. If they only knew what Jimmy Blackmore was really like, they wouldn't feel so secure.

"It was perfect!", Henry bragged. "A nice little hole in between Jennifer's eyes placed there by Detective Starsky himself. Never a peep outta him and only his prints all over the gun. I out did myself on this one!"

"Great job! But you're sure there were no snoopy neighbors when you left? There won't be any question that Detective Starsky killed Jennifer, right?" Mr. Blackmore paced the room and stopped in front of Henry.

The two men stood,sizing each other up and deciding on his next move.

Jimmy wanted to be sure that nothing could be traced back to himself. He really didn't care if Henry took the fall but it would be better if there was no trail to lead back to either of them. Henry could come in quite handy in future deals that Jimmy had in mind. Even though Jimmy felt they were a good team, everybody had an expiration date.

Jimmy rocked back on his heels and stuck his fingers in the pockets of his vest. The material spread tight across the massive belly as Jimmy continued speaking.

"The drugs I gave you obviously worked. They'll show up in the blood system but they ain't nothin' that can't be found on the street so we won't be traced that way. Then I'll bet you didn't leave one finger print other than the cop's, so it all should be good. Nothin' to cause trouble for either one of us, right?" Jimmy poked the smaller man in the chest with his pudgy hand to make a point.

"Relax boss. At this very minute that cop is wakin' up next to a very frigid body. I'll bet that's never happened to him before!" Henry laughed at his own joke but when Jimmy obviously did not see the humor, Henry cleared his throat and stepped back out of the big man's way.

Jimmy rubbed his hands together, walked over to his desk and opened an ornate wooden box. Henry was sure that he was about to be paid. He held out his hand but all that was produced was a cigar.

Jimmy smelled the rich aroma of the cigar then handed it to Henry. He pulled another one out for himself and snipped the end with the solid gold cigar cutter.

Henry desperately wanted his money and to get the hell away from Jimmy. He didn't care to socialize with the round little man. All Henry wanted was his money. Besides, he was not a smoker. Actually he hated the smell of the fat guy's stogies and dreaded having to act like he did. He watched as Jimmy rolled it around in his fingers and let out a contented sigh.

"What's a matter boy, you ain't good enough to share a Cuban with me?" Mr. Blackmore played with the cutter he had just used on the end of the smoke. He stuck the cigar back in his mouth as he looked over at Henry. He moved closer to Henry and all of the sudden, blew a heavy cloud of smoke in Henry's face. He threw his head back and indulged in a great belly laugh at Henry's expense.

Henry could not stop the cough that scratched at his throat. His eyes watered as he tried to get himself under control. He felt the anger rise but he waited until the sting of the cigar smoke cleared. He used those few seconds to compose himself and put his meek attitude back on.

"Ummm no sir... Umm, but maybe I should just go. Don't want anyone to see my car and maybe connect anything with Jennifer not being around."

"Well, maybe you're right. You're pretty damn smart ya know? Okay, but keep the cigar and enjoy it later. You've earned it!"

What Henry really wanted was the money that Mr. Blackmore had promised him. He even wanted to demand more than the original amount that Mr. Blackmore had offered. Henry put himself in a lot of danger to carry out Jimmy's strange jeoulous streak. Henry wanted $50,000 as compensation.

Henry was certain that if this present deal wasn't satisfied in a manner that Henry expected, then he could take what he knew about Jimmy and make life very difficult for the fat drug entrepreneur. Because of Henry, Jimmy's escapades had been erased up until now. But Henry was confident that certain pieces of information could be leaked to the right people and would get back to Metro police department.

Offering an indulgent smile, Henry's outward appearance reflected a grateful and submissive attitude. Inside, Henry was seething and plotting Jimmy Blackmore's downfall.

He scurried out of the room and got to his car as quickly as he could. But he couldn't miss the leering cackle that followed him as he left the fat man standing in the library.

------

Finally back in the safety of his own room, Henry began his next move which did revolve around Jimmy Blackmore's approval.

He paced the small room but stopped as he grabbed the phone. He dialed Walter Pratt's home number. On the 3rd ring, his new cop informant answered. He didn't bother with conversation other than the important.

"Hello?" Walter sounded bored.

"Walter, it's Henry. Just listen to me."

"Hey man, what's up?" Walter spoke around a yawn that he didn't bother to hide.

"You're gonna hear a lot in the next few hours about Detective Starsky. He's in a lot of trouble and your cooperation will be important to me and to you."

"Well, gee Henry. It might not be so easy. There'll be a pretty tight circle around Detective Starsky. Why, what's up?"

"Just shut your trap!", Henry screamed into the phone. But he forced himself to calm down. He didn't want to lose his hold over this needy cop.

"You can do it, Walter. This'll mean a big payout if you come through for me. Just keep your ears open. Now if you can't do it, then our friendship might just have to be terminated, if you know what I mean" Henry wanted to get his point across and needed to play into the greedy cop's wallet.

Walter sighed into the phone before he responded.

"Just cool it! I'll handle it but it won't be easy."

Henry abrubtly ended the call and sat down on the bed. He flopped on his back and chuckled. The chuckle grew to a deep, irrational laugh that made tears stream down his eyes and caused his stomach to cramp with the spasmodic laughter. He was gonna be rich one way or the other and very soon. If Jimmy Blackmore didn't pay him soon, then Jimmy Blackmore would pay in a different way.

------

Starsky was just about to figure out that he couldn't afford to pay the price either. The difference between Henry's anticipated fortune clashed with Starsky's world exacting too much of a toll.

In that respect, Henry had won. Henry had done his job well.


	6. Chapter 6

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 6**

Starsky had no idea about the time and didn't particularly care. He was still sleepy but it was a comfortable fogginess. He attributed his mood to an active night both at the dance club and later here in his bed with the beautiful woman beside him. He still had his eyes closed, thinking back to the night with Jennifer. He hummed to himself as he enjoyed her lingering scent.

Starsky lay on his back with his hands under his head as he contemplated the previous evening. He smiled to himself but as he awoke further, realized he had a slight headache. He thought back to last night but did not associate the few beers with the headache that was now nagging him. He yawned and scratched his head. He rolled over to contemplate his bed partner and marveled at the smooth,tanned back that was facing him. He traced light circles over her shoulder blades but the touch did not cause her to respond. Starsky stopped the motion and suddenly felt that something was not right. The headache had grown to a throbbing pulse in his temple. But that wasn't what made him feel so uncomfortable. He watched Jennifer's back. Something was wrong. He realized that he did not see the rise and fall of normal breathing.

Starsky touched the shoulder closest to him and was startled that the flesh was cold. Not cold from exposure but cold because of...

The dark haired man called out to his bedmate, hoping she was just a heavy sleeper.

"Jennifer? Hey sleepy head!"

Still not receiving any response, he pushed himself up into a sitting position but grimaced as the pounding in his head grew stronger. He leaned over Jennifer and took in a great gasp as he saw the hole between Jennifer's eyes. He pushed backward and instead of sitting further against the head board, he fell out of bed landing on his back. The air rushed out of his lungs in a great whoosh, making him dizzy. He did not immediately try to sit up. He laid there breathing hard and tried to think past the now thundering pain in his head.

He partially sat up and then crab walked backwards toward the corner of the room. He stopped only because the wall behind him did not give way. If he could have, he would have continued his backwards crawl right out of the room. He found himself in between the dresser and the night stand with only the wall for support.

Huddled in the corner, Starsky blinked a few times before focusing again on what was in front of him. He saw Jennifer's body still in the bed. He saw a gun sitting on the floor next to the bed. His gun. He knew without touching, without checking, that it was his gun. Then in complete frustration, he wiped his hand across his mouth. He looked down at his hand but could not catagorize the red stain across the back of his hand. He looked at the body on the bed again, down at his gun and back at his hand.

Blood. In the heat of passion, did Jennifer bite his tongue? He knew the truth. Through his pain filled brain, it registered. It was her blood. His gun had drawn blood. His gun had put the hole between her eyes. But he couldn't have killed her. He had no memory of such a horrible encounter.

All of the sudden he started to shiver. He looked down at himself and realized he was still naked. The other thing he realized was that his stomach began to roll. He gingerly grabbed the top of the dresser and pulled himself to a standing position. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a pair of briefs. He bent to step into the garment when he felt his legs shake harder. He barely had the briefs pulled up when his thighs and knees shook harder, dropping him on the floor. His stomach also joined in with the shakes and he crawled to the bathroom just in time to expel a great pressure from his gut. He laid across the tiled floor, getting his bearings. He could not think straight. The pain in his head still stabbed at him but finally he was able to crawl back to the bedroom.

He tried to stand but his legs still did not support him. His head burned with the pain and his vision was fuzzy. He knew that this reaction was caused by something other than a few beers.

He pushed himself over to the bed and leaned back against the mattress. He looked down at his gun and he reached down to it. But he knew better than to touch it, although he was pretty certain his prints were the only ones that would be found on the weapon.

He leaned his head back and he must have passed out. The next thing that woke him was Hutch's voice coming toward the bedroom.

His head snapped back up as he looked around him. Hutch would know what to do.

"Hey Starsky, I thought I told you to be ready! Get your butt-----" Hutch's voice stopped in mid sentence as he got to the bedroom doorway. The scene in front of him momentarily took his breath away.

A partially nude woman's body was on Starsky's bed with her back to the room. Starsky sat beside the bed, head back and eyes closed. Hutch turned around in the direction of the bathroom as he smelled the contents of Starsky's stomach there. He moved to the bathroom, flushed the toilet then came back to check out the quiet, dark haired man.

He squatted down in front of Starsky. He glanced down and saw the gun on the floor. He did not know what to do. All his police training went right out the window as he sat, looking into terror filled eyes.

"Starsky, what happened here?" He did not receive any response other than Starsky's chin fell to his chest. He started shaking again but put his hand up to stop Hutch from touching him.

"Starsky you've got to talk to me. That's blood on your hand. What happened?" Hutch sat the rest of the way on the floor. Knowing that it would be the hardest thing he'd ever do, he kept himself from comforting his friend. Hutch knew that to waste time could mean Starsky's career.

Starsky still didn't answer so Hutch got up and moved over to Jennifer's body. The hole between her eyes was still wet with blood. Hutch closed her eyes and lifted the sheet from around her waist. No other marks were visible. He rubbed his hands through his hair as he circled the bed and stopped as he got to the dresser. He turned around and scanned the floor for any evidence other than the gun.

"Okay Starsky, I've given you all the time I can. You've got to start talking." Hutch stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He wanted so badly to reach out and pull Starsky into a comforting hug but he could not touch the curly headed man. He stood there, staring at Starsky. He moved closer to him and again crouched in front of him.

He noticed the thin line of blood that trailed down Starsky's chest. He looked closer and noticed a patch of bare skin surrounded by the normal chest hair.

_'My god, it looks like a bunch of hair was pulled out of his chest!'_ Hutch closed his eyes against the scene in front of him. He was really scared now. Someone had been in the house, killed Jennifer and left Starsky to take the blame. He was sure of it but why? Hutch needed Starsky to pull himself out of the fog he was in and start talking.

"Starsky, what happened? You've got to tell me." Hutch tried being stern but it came out too filled with emotion.

Starsky only looked up and hunched his shoulders in response. His head dropped but pulled up again at Hutch's tone.

"**STARSKY! TELL ME NOW WHAT HAPPENED!**"

Hutch used his best intimidating voice which seemed to snap Starsky out of his confusion.

Very quietly, he answered, "I don't know". That was all he managed to say.

Shouting now and making his tone harsher, Hutch demanded again,

**"STARSKY! ANSWERS. NOW!**"

This time, Starsky pushed his head back up and his eyes flashed in anger which matched his voice.

"**Damn it, I don't know!"** He flashed an angered, confused look again at Hutch. Starsky's hand went up to cover his face when he noticed the blood again across the back of his hand. He crumpled at that point and began telling what he knew.

"We were at The Purple Onion until about 1 a.m. We came back here and made out. But we were both damn tired. Figured it was from all the dancing and bedroom stuff. But when I woke up, I had this pounding headache and saw her, then I freaked. I haven't done a thing except throw up." Starsky sighed heavily and tried to stand.

He looked to Hutch for help but Hutch was still afraid to touch him. He knew what he had to do next but hesitated as long as possible.

"Starsky, you know what happens now. I've got to call Dobey and the crime team. You can't get dressed either. And... you'll have to go to the hospital."

Starsky looked up at him and grumbled an unintelligible phrase. Hutch was pretty sure it was a string of swear words but at least Starsky seemed more oriented.

Without another word, Hutch went back to the living room to call Dobey. The captain was shocked at the brief description but said he'd round up the necessary teams to investigate and he'd be over as soon as he could. He cautioned Hutch against letting Starsky change or take a bath. Neither man looked forward to the next few hours.

Hutch hung up and went back to wait with Starsky.

Starsky still sat on the floor but was visibly shaking. Hutch went to the bottom of the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants.

"C'mon buddy. I'll help you stand up then you can at least put these on till the crime team gets here."

Hutch reached out but only gave minimal support in order not to touch completely. It hurt him not to be able to be of more comfort but they both knew that Starsky was part of a crime scene, so he had to be treated as such.

The cold, distant response to Starsky was so foreign to Hutch that it actually made him dizzy. He had to pull himself together and somehow distance himself from his emotional attachment if he was going to be of any help at all to Starsky. The next few hours would not be easy, especially for Starsky.

After Starsky had the sweat pants on, Hutch helped him to the living room. Starsky was stil shivering so Hutch went to the kitchen to make some hot tea. He brought back two cups of steaming tea and set the one on the coffee table and handed the other to Starsky. The dark haired man cradled the mug between both hands, enjoying the warmth.

He sipped cautiously. He still shivered but when he heard a knock at the door, he looked to Hutch for confirmation.

Without a word, Starsky rushed to the bathroom again, hugging the toilet. He heard quiet voices in the living room and then Captain Dobey's voice getting closer.

Starsky tried to close the door with his foot but Dobey stopped it in time. He tried to keep the concern out of his voice but was not quite able to remain objective.

"Starsky, stand up please and go to the living room. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Dobey's professional manner suddenly made Starsky even more scared. He stood up and passed the big man in the hall. He glanced into the bedroom as the crime team began their investigation. It was as if he were watching a movie. It was all happening but it wasn't real.

He knew each man by name. He'd worked with them countless times. Now they were going through his things. Picking up his gun with a pencil through the barrel, the one cop sniffed the gun, checked for residue on the floor and finally bagged the weapon. The coroner and photographer went over Jennifer's body, clinically discussing their findings.

Startled by a hand on his arm, Starsky turned around to face Captain Dobey.

"Go on son, back to the living room. You know you can't be here right now." Captain Dobey gently pushed Starsky toward the other room. Starsky left but looked over his shoulder at his bedroom, now a crime scene.

Hutch followed Captain Dobey into the bedroom and offered what information he knew.

"Captain, when I walked in, Starsky was sitting on the floor next to the bed. His gun was beside him. He's got a-- a cut in the middle of his chest and it looks like hair was cut or pulled out. He threw up twice that I know of. He says he's got a headache and it must be pretty bad from the look on his face. I doubt it's a hangover. At least not from alcohol. He seemed disoriented and confused at first. And captain, his watch is missing. I checked quickly but you know Starsky. He never takes that damn watch off."

Hutch had been pacing and watching as the lab crew dusted and the photographer took pictures of Jennifer.

"Okay Hutch. We'll take over now. Go be with Starsky. You know he's got to go to the hospital first then---" The black face wrinkled at the thought he didn't want to voice.

"I know Cap. After the hospital I'll get him to the precinct. He knows too, but I've got to be with him as much of the time as possible, if he'll let me." Hutch gave a small smile to his captain as he headed back to Starsky.

He found Starsky huddled around the cooled mug of tea. He seemed so small on that couch. Hutch sat down next to him, resisting the urge to hug him. The two men exchanged similar searching glances. Starsky tried a weak smile but there was nothing that reached his eyes except fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 7**

Almost a half hour later, Captain Dobey joined them in the living room. He walked to the center of the room and faced a tired Starsky. Captain Dobey rubbed his face with his hand before he started with the questions.

Starsky visibly folded back against the couch. He looked to Hutch for strength and to his Captain for understanding.

"Starsky, who was this girl? We couldn't find any ID. No purse even." Dobey remained standing with his hands behind his back. He wondered what the hell this young man had gotten into now.

Starsky tried to sit up but winced against the pain in his head. The pain had receeded to a dull throbbing in his temple, but now he was exhausted and craved sleep. Knowing it would be a long time before peace would come, he sighed and pushed himself to think clearly. He took another sip of the cooled tea and bent forward to place the mug on the coffee table.

"I don't know much about her. Her name's Jennifer. I met her a few weeks ago at The Purple Onion. We've been part of a dance contest and last night we made the final round. We came back here and a... um, we made out, then the next thing I know, I'm lying next to a dead body."

Starsky rubbed his face but pulled his hand back again. It was as if he'd seen the red streak for the first time. He looked at his hand as if it was part of a stranger.

"I also remember being really tired after we left the dance club. But I figured it was 'cause of all the dancing we did. Jen was tired too. But, well I guess we had energy enough for a last dance." Starsky let out a strangled laugh.

Hutch tried to remain neutral but seeing the tears trail down his friend's face was too much. He grabbed Starsky's shoulders in a hug, ignoring Captain Dobey's grunting disapproval.

Confessing his ignorance of Jennifer was difficult for Starsky. He realized how pathetic he sounded. He sounded a lot like other victims they had questioned. Starsky never could understand it until the moment the confused words came out of his mouth.

"I never even got a phone number for her. I tried a couple times but she always managed to change the subject or distract me. We always met at The Purlpe Onion. We always came back here. She did tell me she lived with her mother but I didn't believe her. I just thought- hell I didn't think with my brain."

Starsky leaned over to the mug and held it with shaky hands. The tea was cold now but the temperature never registered. It was just something to do. He needed to keep his hands busy.

Foster Bennet came out of the bedroom in search of Starsky. He was the photographer and now needed to take some pictures of Starsky.

"Exuse me Captain, but I'm ready for Detective Starsky. We'll wait a minute until they get the body- the woman---" Foster felt nervous in front of his superior and embarrassed to have to treat Starsky at a crime scene. He scratched his chin, trying to pull his thoughts away from the body in the bedroom and think about his next moves.

"It's okay Foster, just tell me where you want me." Starsky stood up on trembling legs but shook his head at the outstreched hand that Hutch offered.

As Starsky spoke, two other investigators came out of the bedroom with a black bag on a gurney. They tried moving out of the way as quickly as possible but Starsky stared after the gurney as it was guided out the door and down the steps.

Starsky swiped the tears that still clung to his lashes and tried standing tall. But his shoulders sagged as he followed Foster to the bedroom.

Hutch turned to follow the two men.

Dobey's voice stopped his retreat and Hutch stood where he was.

"Hutch, this is one area you need to give Starsky some space. Let Foster do his job and it'll go a lot quicker. Look, we both know Starsky didn't do this. We'll nail the bastard involved. But right now, we gotta follow things to the letter. Internal Affairs will be all over Starsky once we get to the precinct. I can't protect him too much from their questions."

Dobey had been standing the whole time Starsky was in the room, but now he sank down in a chair. He looked over at Hutch and both men wanted to believe that everything would be okay.

"Cap, I can't help thinking this is something personal against Starsky. I'm not sure Jennifer really had anything to do with this. Whoever it was, did not act alone. Except maybe for his sick idea of cutting Starsky's hair off."

Hutch spoke to his captain but kept the rest of his thoughts to himself. He needed to hook up with Huggy or Big Tiny. There had to be something out there about the bastard who did this to Starsky. This had to be part of a pattern and Hutch wanted to find the missing piece quickly.

He shuddered as he thought of the dark haired man as a 'victim'. He'd rather think of Starsky as a victim though than as a suspect. He just did not believe that Starsky could have killed Jennifer. He felt sick to his stomach as he thought about the types of questions the men from Internal Affairs would ask. Starsky would have a hard time controlling his temper. Hutch only hoped that he would be allowed to be with Starsky during the proceedings. Maybe he could steady his volatile friend.

The picture taking process had been bad enough. Starsky walked into the bedroom and was struck by the complete sterile, impersonal appearance of the bed. The naked bed left Starsky feeling empty. No sheets and the pillows had been removed and all that was left was the smell of fear still hanging in his bedroom. The poses necessary for the pictures had been unnerving. Foster was very professional but Starsky still saw the pity in the man's eyes.

He tried not to look at the bare spot on his chest and he chose to close his eyes as much as possible while Foster took the close ups of the areas. But Foster needed Starsky to be wide eyed while he took a couple shots of Starsky's face. His pupils remained dilated but at least his vision had cleared. Finally the pictures were done and the evidence collected.

Starsky was drained and felt like a wet wash rag. He would have given anything to just be left alone but that was not possible.

Starsky was finally able to dress. He chose to keep the sweat pants on and grabbed a long sleeved sweater from the dresser. He was still cold and felt like he'd never be warm again.

Eventually all the work was done. Starsky felt shaky and alone as he watched and listened to the impersonal tone of the conversation around him. It just was surreal that they were talking about him.

Captain Dobey allowed Hutch to drive Starsky to the hospital.

On the trip to the hospital, Starsky was very quiet. Hutch drove in silence as well, trying not to push Starsky into telling him anything that he wasn't ready to tell. Once in the building, Hutch walked Starsky down the hall to an exam room. Hutch was unsure what to do. Normally he'd stay with Starsky but those other times, Starsky had been in physical pain, bleeding or unconscious. He stayed by the door as the nurse put a gown in front of Starsky and pulled the curtain around the bed.

"Hutch? You still here?" A quiet, unsure voice came from behind the curtain.

"Yeah buddy, but I'm going if that's what you're waiting for." Hutch crossed his fingers, wanting to stay but not wanting to invade Starsky's space. Let Starsky call the shots.

"Hutch? Give me a sec to get this damn paper gown on and then, could you come here?"

Starsky still had a headache and he couldn't be sure if his stomach had settled or not. The smell in any hospital always made him feel queasy and now was no exception. Starsky did not want to be alone. The routine would be familiar but for some reason he was unable to face this without Hutch.

Hutch waited a few minutes then walked over to Starsky. He poked his head around the curtain and waited for the affirmative nod from his partner.

Starsky pointed at his drab outfit and tried to smile. Hutch moved over to him but was unsure what to do. He folded the sweater and laid it on the chair. He put Starsky's Adidas under the chair. He was just about to tease Starsky that he still had his pants on when they heard the door whoosh open from the other side of the divider.

With an authoritave tug, a tall young man in a white coat, pulled the curtain back and reviewed the chart in front of him.

"Detective Starsky? My name is Gordon Miller. I'm your doctor and behind me is the required police officer. I understand you can be trusted so we do not need to restrain you. But officer Pratt will remain as an impartial witness." Dr. Miller had no personality and was all business. For some reason, this was okay with Starsky. He didn't think he could handle anyone other than Hutch being friendly.

Dr. Miller inspected the blond man in front of him. He sized him up in terms of his usefulness.

"Doctor, my name is Ken Hutchinson. I'm David Starsky's police partner. I'd like to stay if that's okay. I won't get in your way but believe me you'll get more cooperation from your patient if I can run interference." Hutch extended his hand.

Dr. Miller examined the outstretched hand. He looked over the top of his glasses and arched his brow to better gauge the blond man's sincerity.

"Very well Detective. You may be needed to fill in any gaps in David's story. I will be honest. I have done examinations of this kind for the police department before and I know the kind of information they want, as do the two of you. My manner might be cold but believe me, it will go a lot quicker if you just work with me and answer my questions fully. Now let's get started."

Dr. Miller watched as Starsky sat up on the bed. He noticed the sweat pants but decided not to say anything. He wasn't as cold or unfeeling as he was projecting. He had been briefed of the circumstances and understood that what the cop was going through was not easy. What could it hurt to let the man have a little dignity?

While Dr. Miller did the preliminary exam, a nurse came in and started taking several tubes of blood. Starsky grew pale and took several deep breaths but other than that, did not say anything.

After the blood was drawn, Dr. Miller asked Starsky to put both arms out in front of him. He noticed the darkening blue bruise that circled Starsky's upper arm.

"Where did this bruise come from?" As the doctor asked the question, he felt around the ring of blue that went the entire way around the dark haired man's right arm. Starsky winced as the doctor felt around it.

"Don't know. Must have bumped into a door I guess. I never noticed it until you started poking at it." Starsky looked down at his arm and frowned.

"I'll order an x-ray. Any bruises or other injuries I find I am required to examine further."

Starsky let out a frustrated groan and started to speak.

"Aww Doc, it's just a bump. No need to make this visit any longer, Ya can stop---" Starsky was cut off by an annoyed comment from Hutch.

"Shut up, Starsky, you know procedure. Just let the man do his job and don't whine." Hutch moved closer to get a better look at the bruise. It was getting darker and more pronounced.

"Did Foster get a picture of this? If not, he'll need it."

Starsky hung his head in exasperation. He really wanted all this to be over but his wish was not to come true.

The doctor continued to examine Starsky. He felt along both arms and then turned them over and inspected the slash of blood still clinging to Starsky's left hand.

"Are you left handed? Do you know how this blood got there?"

Starsky nodded in answer to being left handed and recounted that he had wiped his mouth with his hand which came away wet with blood.

"I'm pretty sure it's Jen's but then again, I just don't know!" The words expressed all the frustration and fear evident in the dark blue eyes.

Hutch tried to give Starsky a break. Maybe if he could explain what he knew, then it would give Starsky time to pull himself together.

"Doctor, when I found him, Starsky was sitting on the floor against the bed and I did notice that his chest was bleeding but not smeared from Starsky wiping at it. It was still a straight line of blood." Hutch volunteered the information and watched as the doctor wrote a note on the chart.

"He was also confused and lethargic." Hutch moved over to lean against the wall and watched as the doctor continued writing in the chart.

"Now Detective, I understand that you were probably drugged. The blood tests will show exactly what you were exposed to. But your heart and pulse are strong. Your pupils are still dilated. How's the headache? Did you throw up?"

As the doctor asked his questions, he checked Starsky's eyes, felt around his head and checked him over quickly for any signs of needle punctures. He stopped when he got to the side of Starsky's neck. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and studied a small puncture mark there. Dr. Miller looped the stethoscope around his neck and stepped back as he waited for answers.

Starsky cleared his throat and tried to process each question.

"Doc, the headache is better but it's still there. When I first woke up it grew from just a throbbing pain to a stabbing and sharp constant pain. My vision was blurry but it's normal now. I threw up twice. Nothing much came up but the first time, my stomach really burned afterward. I think the second time was just cause I was scared." Starsky searched Hutch's face for the understanding he needed.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure there is a needle puncture on the side of your neck. Does your neck hurt? Do you have any memory of being drugged?"

Starsky rubbed his neck but did not feel any pain there nor could he remember being stuck with a needle.

"Doc, the only thing odd I remember was after we left the dance club, both Jennifer and I were really tired. 'Course we'd just danced our feet off but we'd done that before. I never felt like that the other times but once we got back to my place, we both seemed okay. I don't remember anything after, umm after---"

Doctor Miller cut him off, saving Starsky from trying to explain what the term 'after' meant.

"No need to explain further. I get the picture. But now, detective I need to examine your chest. Please untie the neck of the gown and drop the front." Dr. Miller watched Starsky's reflexes and was satisfied that his coordination was not affected.

Starsky pursed his lips and blew out a loud breath of discomfort and embarrasement.

Doctor Miller felt around the bald patch on Starsky's chest. There was a small, narrow red line but it was not bleeding and was not deep. He examined closer and pushed at the patch to make sure there was no internal problem. Starsky had no pain response so the doctor was satisfied that no internal damage had been sustained.

"It looks like some sort of knife was used. The hair wasn't just pulled out but cut away. Did your lady friend do that?" Before Starsky could answer, the doctor felt around his glands under his arms, making sure there were no signs of infection.

"Umm I don't know for sure, but I doubt it. She wasn't into pain things" Starsky wiggled under the scrutiny and just wanted to leave. He was nervous and tired.

"Detective Starsky, do you take any recreational drugs? Don't bother to lie because they will show up in the blood work."

Starsky shook his head and glanced over at Hutch. The blond stood against the wall with his arms across his chest.

"Nope, except I had two beers last night. Drank mostly water because we were both hot after the dancing. But she didn't do any sort of drugs either. At least not around me."

"Very well Detective. Now I need to ask some personal questions. They are medical in nature and not part of police proceedings. I am sure that our police friend behind me can leave now. He has his report to file and I can finish mine up."

Doctor Miller turned around and dismissed the young officer. The man looked to Hutch with a question in his eyes.

"Go ahead, Walter. It's okay to go. Thanks for being so invisible." Hutch answered the glance and saw the relief come across the uniformed man's face.

Walter Pratt waved as he left and shut the door behind him. Once back out in the hall, Officer Walter Pratt found the nearest pay phone and called Henry. After discussing what he'd seen, Walter listened a few minutes, smiled into the phone and thanked the man on the other end. Walter hung up and rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the down payment he would soon be able to make on the beach house near Venice.

The doctor contnued his exam with some questions that at first made Starsky nervous but understood the value of them.

"Now Detective. Any possible disease? Any signs of problems with your partner? This is medical in nature and strictly routine. But it is not necessary for the police investigation. If you find you've got a problem later, I'd be glad to treat you."

"No doc, believe me, nothing unusual anywhere in that respect. She was clean and so am I. But I am stupid and if ya got a shot for that, I'd gladly take it."

"Starsky, don't be so hard on yourself. You were only having fun. You need a life outside of always thinking like a cop so just stop with the guilt." Hutch had been standing off to the side out of the way but when Starsky started doubting his motives, Hutch felt the need to reassure his friend that he was normal.

"I am satisfied with my exam. I do think you need a tetanus shot though just to be on the safe side. I'll also have the orderly take you to x-ray and get pictures of your chest and arm. I can finish my report for the police now. I'll give you something for the headache if you want, but I don't expect you to have any long term effects. I can let your department know tomorrow the results of the blood tests and x-rays. I am certain the drug was a very strong sedative. You may have been given two different sedatives. One could have been slipped into your water at the club then the other, given through a syringe in your neck. More like an overdose because of the reaction you had but, the blood tests will help narrow it down. Please wait for the orderly."

Before Doctor Miller left, Starsky reached out to shake the man's hand. For the first time since he walked in the door, Dr. Miller smiled as he took Starsky's hand in a good bye shake.

"I wish you well and if I can be of further help, I'd be glad to provide any other information needed." The doctor shook Hutch's hand and left without another word.

Soon after, the wheelchair and escort arrived. Once the x-rays were completed, Starsky was brought back to the exam room and he was able to finish dressing.

Starsky pulled the gown up over his head and shrugged back into the sweater he had worn earlier. He was still cold and really wanted somthing hot to drink. He dreaded the next phase.

"Starsky, sorry but now you know what's left to do. C'mon and lets just get to the precinct and get this over with." Hutch started for the door but turned around when he did not sense Starsky following him.

Starsky still stood by the bed. Hutch walked back over to him. He waited for the words to clear the firm set to Starsky's mouth. Hutch knew Starsky needed to voice his anxiety.

"You can't believe how tired I am Hutch. I wish I could just skip the rest of this, go home and get to bed. I don't feel sharp enough to face I A. You don't suppose we could put this off till tomorrow do ya?" Starsky pleaded, but at the same time moved with Hutch toward the exit of the exam room.

"No Starsky, you've got to follow through with this now while everything is still fresh in your memory. You know the drill. But I can imagine it's different being on the other side of this."

Starsky stopped and fished his wallet out of the back pocket of the sweat pants. He opened the wallet and handed his shield to Hutch.

"Here, you hold on to these. I'm not gonna need either one for awhile, so just keep track of both for me."

Starsky checked his left wrist with confusion. He did not remember whether he had his watch on before coming to the hospital so he figured that once again, Hutch had grabbed his watch in their haste to get to the hospital.

"Oh and Blondie, just keep my watch too. Once at Metro, I ain't gonna be allowed even that." Starsky absently patted Hutch's shoulder as he noticed the expression on Hutch's face.

"Ahh--- Starsky, I don't have your watch. The person who killed Jennifer must've taken it. But we'll get it back once we nail the turkey."

"So the turd not only ruined my day but now you're tellin' me he helped himself to my watch too?" Starsky began to shiver again as the reality of the past few hours suddenly seemed to crash down on him.

"Terrific." Starsky moaned.

Hutch shook his head as he put both objects in his shirt pocket. Silently they made their way down the busy cooridor and out to the car. Neither man wanted to voice their concerns or expectations of what they faced next. Starsky just wanted it all to be over and Hutch just wanted to be able to provide the kind of support his friend would need.


	8. Chapter 8

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 8**

Falling heavily against the car seat, Starsky closed his eyes as Hutch pulled out of the parking lot. He let himself drift along with the movement of the car. He suddenly felt the need for a shower. Once at the precinct, things would be very intense. He needed time to get his head together.

"Hutch, do me a favor? Let's go to Huggy's. I need a shower and time to think."

Hutch was quiet for a few minutes which convinced Starsky that he was going to disagree with the suggestion. However, after a deep sigh, Hutch did a 'U' turn in the street and guided the car back in the direction to Huggy's bar.

"Actually, it's a good idea. Probably won't make I A happy that we aren't anxious to spend the day with them, but you get your shower and I'm going to see if Huggy has any information that we could use."

They pulled up into the alley behind Huggy's and walked through the kitchen into their friend's bar.

Huggy was behind the bar and greeted the two detectives as soon as he saw them.

"Hey my brothers!! What's the word?"

"Shower", Starsky shouted over his shoulder as he pulled himself up the steps.

"Information", Hutch answered as he sat at the bar.

"Well, that's what I like, men of few words!" Huggy set the glass down he had been polishing and slapped the bar towel over his shoulder.

"So what's up with you? Where have you guys been lately?" Huggy offered Hutch a beer which he refused. This caused the thin black man to come around to the other side of the bar and sit beside the blond.

Hutch proceded to explain what was going on and ended up asking if Huggy knew anything about the murders that Big Tiny had mentioned.

"Well, as a matter of fact, Big Tiny was in here earlier lookin' for you and Starsky. He said he had some information but didn't elaborate, if ya know what I mean! He said if you wanted to know more, he wanted his other $10."

Huggy pushed a piece of paper at Hutch. There was a phone number scribbled on a small, crumpled up piece of paper. Hutch took the paper and went to the pay phone and dropped a dime in the slot. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello? Big Tiny, it's Hutchinson. I'll leave the 10 spot with Huggy but you gotta tell me what you know and right now" Hutch listened for a minute and played with the phone cord.

"Uh huh--, okay,--- you sure?" Hutch listened a few more minutes, then hung up.

He sat back on the stool and this time, ordered a soda. He pinched the bridge of his nose and again was unsure what to do. He reached into his shirt pocket, took out Starsky's wallet and pulled out 10 dollars. He handed the money to Huggy. He grabbed an envelope and put the money in and shoved it to the back of the cash register.

Hutch had just gotten some disturbing information from Big Tiny which could mean that Starsky was part of a very dangerous situation.

He didn't feel he should share the latest information with Huggy or even Starsky. It might even jeopardize his own relationship with the department if he shared what Big Tiny had just told him. He looked into Huggy's brown eyes but did not find the answer to the question he did not even know how to ask.

"Brother, you okay? You look a little peaked, even for you. Is it that bad for our curly friend?" Huggy raised his eyes to the steps, wondering what the duo had gotten involved with now.

"Huggy, I just can't tell you any more than what I already did. I'm not even sure I want Starsky to know what I just found out. We're on our way to the precinct. He's gonna be ripped apart by I A and I just don't know how he's going to keep it together. If he doesn't get suspended because of what happened in his apartment, then he'll surely be because of his attitude. I sure hope I can be with him and keep a tight rein on him."

While Hutch had been talking, Huggy brought a plate of raw vegetables for Hutch and set a root beer down beside Hutch for Starsky. Huggy helped himself to a carrot and munched as he thought about Starsky's temper.

"Well, Starsky's just gonna have to say the right things and prove he's innocent which I guess with those suits, you're guilty until they decide otherwise."

"Huggy, that's just it. Starsky's gonna have a hard time holding his temper because I A will go right to his weakness, his temper. They'll bait him and watch him hang himself." Hutch picked up a piece of red pepper from the plate, looked at it and threw it back on the plate without eating it.

Hutch reached over and grabbed Huggy's wrist. He checked the time and started to get up from the stool. Before he had a chance to move, Starsky came down the steps slowly. He might be clean but it did little to refresh his spirit. His sapphire eyes were dull and held the glimmer of uncertainty.

"Starsky, you want a Huggy special?" Huggy stood up as Starsky got to the bar. He started for the kitchen but stopped at Starsky's answer.

"No man, I don't think I could eat right now." Starsky sat on the stool and folded his arms on top of the bar and rested his head on his arms.

"What I really want is sleep." Starsky's muffled request was interrupted when Hutch tapped him on the shoulder.

"I know you do but Starsk, we've got to go. We can't risk any more time away or I A is gonna accuse us of planning your statement." Hutch pushed away from the stool and grabbed Starsky by the right arm.

Starsky winced and looked down at his arm in surprise. He pushed up the sleeve of his sweater and was bewildered at the thick ring of blue/black around his bicep. It hadn't been that dark or as big when they'd left the hospital.

Hutch held up the sleeve and looked closer at the bruise.

"You know, that almost looks like somebody grabbed you by the arm." He went over to Huggy and grabbed his arm in a similar way.

"Careful there blondie, my body is my temple ya know!" Huggy smiled at both men but then winced at the pressure from Hutch's grip.

"But Hutch, I don't remember bumpin' into anybody or anybody grabbing me. They must've grabbed my arm and held onto me pretty hard to make a bruise like this. Or the guy was awfully strong." Starsky pushed the sleeve of his sweater back down and shivered slightly. He really wanted something hot to drink but knew that they needed to get going. He couldn't put the interrogation by I A off any longer.

As the two men returned to the littered alley, Starsky kicked at a styrofoam cup that rolled around in the dust and dirt in the passage. He was so frustrated but also very scared. Hutch got behind the wheel and as they drove to the precinct, he thought about the phone conversation he'd had with Big Tiny.

Big Tiny told Hutch about a woman he'd seen a couple times near the same motel. He wasn't sure if the girl was a hooker or not because he'd never seen her around on any corner before. But she wore spike heels and tight clothing. But the thing that caught the snitch's attention was that both times, he'd seen the girl go into the motel with one man and later on, she came back out with a short, ugly little man. Big Tiny had even seen this muscled man go into the motel once alone but come back out with the girl in the tight pants. Big Tiny asked around because he thought he knew all the hookers in the few blocks that he frequented. He found out her name was Jennifer but no one else had any other details. That's why he'd called Hutch. Jennifer was her name but try as he might, Big Tiny couldn't dig up any other information about the girl. Which led Big Tiny to believe that there was something so big, that people were afraid to talk about it.

Hutch glanced over at Starsky. The curly head rested against the window. Starsky was still and very quiet. Hutch wasn't sure he should tell Starsky any of this. First of all if Jennifer was a hooker, it would hurt Starsky for sure. He might have had his own doubts about her but Hutch was certain that the girl Big Tiny just told him about and Starsky's dance partner were the same person. He did not know what to do with this information. It could make things worse for Starsky. But if the authorities found out that Hutch knew about it and withheld information, Internal Affairs could accuse both men of being involved in this crime.

Hutch drove on in silence, mulling over what he should do. He so wanted just to forget about what he knew but the cop in him would not let him off so easy.


	9. Chapter 9

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 9**

There were no more reasons to delay the last but most difficult of actions. It was time to face the questions and scrutiny of the Internal Affairs department.

This group of men were not well liked. By anyone. This particular department had a reputation for being hard nosed and unfeeling. There was no trust between this department and the two detectives. A few years ago when Hutch was accused of murdering his ex-wife, the investigators had asked some pretty rough questions, believed the worst about Hutch and demanded his badge. They were not known to give the benefit of the doubt even to a cop with an otherwise clean reputation. Their duty was to get at the truth and keep crooked cops off the force. In their eyes, all cops had to prove their credibility in the wake of any kind of rumor or trouble.

So with that experience lurking in both their memories, they approached the impending meeting with great trepidation. But along with these feelings, Starsky knew he would be on the defensive and that his motives and actions would be put under a microscope. Not known for being tactful or even tempered, Starsky feared that he could actually dig his own grave if he let everything get to him.

Starsky stopped as they reached the entrance from the garage into the precinct.

"Hutch, I'm counting on you to stick close by. These goons are gonna come down hard on me and I can't promise I'll be nice." Starsky rubbed his left wrist, a nervous gesture which represented the trouble he was now in. With his watch gone, it only reminded him that he felt vulnerable and alone.

"Starsky, you don't have a choice. They're gonna work at making you lose your temper because that's what they do. They want you to get so fired up that you'll say something you don't mean and then they'll let you hang yourself. I don't know how much of the time I'll be with you but I'll bet they'll stab me in the back too and see what comes out."

As quickly as possible, they made their way to Captain Dobey's office. They worked their way through the well wishers and accepted the concerned stares that slowed their progress. The precinct grapevine was working over time on this one, so everyone they passed wanted to offer confidence and solidarity.

Starsky lead the way into their captain's office but stopped just inside the door. Not only his captain was in the room but two Internal Affairs officers as well.

Starsky stepped inside the door so that Hutch could enter. He moved into the room, as far away as possible from the two investigators.

Neither of the neatly dressed men stood up or offered any kind of warm greeting so Starsky did not at first even acknowledge their presence.

Captain Dobey sat at his desk and put his pencil down as the two men in question blew through his door.

"Gentlemen, you both know Sergeant Marvin Blank and Lieutenant Jerry Brooks from Internal Affairs. They will be conducting this investigation."

Hutch offered a thin smile but Starsky just stared at them both. Marvin was a tall, thin man wearing a blue suit and red tie. He was younger than either Starsky or Hutch but had achieved a reputation as being fair and objective. This happened to be his first investigation at this precinct. He purposely had not read Starsky's personality profile because he did not want to be influenced by any preconceived notions about Starsky's character. Sure, he'd heard the rumors about Starsky's temper but he assumed that's what made the man a good cop. He only resorted to anger when he felt the system was letting him down as a detective. Marvin was willing to listen to the facts, sift through the evidence and only then would he base an opinion about Starsky's guilt or innocence.

Jerry was older, heavier and more experienced and already had decided that getting Starsky to squirm was gonna be the highlight of his career. He might even get that job at the FBI if he could sucessfully handle this investigation. His goal was to dig deep, hit hard with the testing and questioning and get fast, solid results.

"So were the two of you comparing stories?" Jerry didn't waste time with manners and cared only to get things moving. "Where've you been since you left the hospital", Jerry checked his watch before continuing, "That was 2 hours ago."

"Hey, cool it guys, we just stopped at a friend's so Starsky could get a shower and eat. Even men on death row are allowed a shower and food!" Hutch studied Jerry and came to a quick conclusion. He'd already sized the bigger man up and knew Jerry had the part of the 'bad cop' down to a science.

"So that means you were at your snitch friend's bar right? Need a little bit of the poison that bit you last night to come here?" Jerry offered a smirk in Starsky's direction, but had the grace to try to cover it up by swiping his hand over his mouth.

Starsky ignored the tone of the question and just answered the words.

"I'd be stupid if I weren't scared, and I'm not afraid to admit it. But no, I did not drink today and I was not drunk last night." Starsky sat back against Captain Dobey's desk. Starsky missed the annoyed look he shot at the curly headed cop.

"Detective, what can you tell us about last night? Why don't you just go through the whole evening." Marvin spoke for the first time. His manner was calmer than his partner's and he sat forward in his chair with his hands clasped around a notebook.

Starsky stood up straight and scratched his head before he began.

"Well, Jennifer n' me met at The Purple Onion last night, like we always do. I guess it was around 9 p.m. The dance contest was in full swing and eventually we made the final cut of 3 couples." Starsky shook his head and continued,

"I guess we aren't going to win it!"

"Anyway, we left around,... I don't know, maybe about 12:30... and went back to my place. We were both tired but after the dancing we'd done, it wasn't anything odd."

"Go ahead Detective, don't leave anything out". Jerry goaded Starsky to continue, even though he knew the detective wanted to gloss over the bedroom activitis.

"You get turned on by details huh?", Starsky snarled, but kept his words in check.

"Well, we were both yawning a lot but after we got to my place, we both seemed to get our energy back, if ya know what I mean." Starsky tried some humor in an attempt to divert the innevitable.

"No Detective, fill us in, what exactly **do** you mean?"

Jerry shifted in his chair and crossed his legs. He glanced over at Hutch who was unusually quiet.

Hutch leaned against the door with his arms crossed. He hoped that Starsky could continue to ignore the obvious attempts to anger him. But he watched both investigators and so far, only Marvin took notes.

"Well, we went to bed and the next thing I knew, I woke up and Jennifer was dead..." Before Starsky could continue Jerry got up and stood in front of the dark haired man.

"You're leaving out details Detective, I want to know what happened between the time you got home until you shot Jennifer."

Starsky took a step forward, and only stopped because Hutch's hand rested on his shoulder. It was enough to control the mounting tension, for the time being.

"We did the horizontal salsa, the- under the sheet twist,"

Noticing that Jerry was about to interrupt, Starsky added in a barely controlled tone,

"We screwed, okay? Is that what you want to hear? Want to know how many positions we tried? Want to know if she's a screamer?..."

Seeing a volatile scene ready to explode, Hutch moved toward Starsky and Captain Dobey stood up and moved to the front of his desk. His bellow caused all mouths and tempers to come to a screeching halt.

"Now just a minute you two! Starsky, back off. Detective Brooks, this is my office and my detective. I will not stand for either one of you being rude or your foul mouths! I expect you, Detective Brooks, to be professional at all times!"

No one moved and Captain Dobey glared at everyone. Starsky let out a loud breath and Jerry sat back in his chair.

"C'mon Jerr, that line of questioning has no bearing on the facts. I think we can move on to what Detective Starsky did after he woke up." Martin leaned forward and grabbed his partner's shoulder. The hold was a tight one and the look was dark. It served only to make Jerry speak in a softer tone, but the words still stung.

"Don't be so easily taken in by our friend here. He's a charmer alright, but it's not gettin' you out of this trouble buddy. So no sex questions but tell me about the drugs the two of you did?"

Starsky's head snapped around at the question and Hutch grabbed Starsky by both arms this time. Starsky shrugged away from the hold and instead, put his hands behind his back and clasped them together. That was the only way he was able to stop the urge to punch the man's lights out.

"You can ask anyone who knows me. You can read my records, you can test me for drugs, but you'll find out the same answer. I don't do drugs. Yeah sure I drink but not on duty. We only had 2 beers last night and drank mostly water because we were so hot from the dancing. The only illegal drug you'll find in me is the one forced on me when someone got into my house, killed Jennifer and left me holding the bag."

"The testing done at the hospital will give us the truth, detective. We can drop that line of thinking for now." Marvin wrote down a few words in his notebook before asking a question of his own.

"Do you make a habit of dating girls you don't know much about?" Putting his hand up to stop the protest he saw forming in Starsky's face, Marvin continued quickly.

"What I mean is, you openly admitted to Captain Dobey at your home, that you did not know much about Jennifer, didn't even know her phone number. Why would you continue seeing her without either asking her directly for information or using your status here in the precinct to get information?"

Starsky took the chance to finally sit. He felt a little more sympathy from Marvin and welcomed the change in atmosphere.

This was a question that Hutch had basically asked Starsky a week ago. Starsky's reaction was the same now as it was then, only now, he realized how lame he had been. He should have pushed her more for details and thought with his instincts instead of his hormones.

"I don't have a good answer for that. I let her distract me. I chose to forget about it. I chose to have a good time instead of worrying about why we always met at The Purple Onion or why I never got her phone number." Starsky spoke quietly, his adrenaline slipping out of his system. He no longer felt like arguing, explaining or defending himself.

He slumped down in the chair. His hands steepled against his forehead. His eyes were closed.

Hutch noticed the sag of Starsky's shoulders and the defeated posture. Starsky needed to be reminded that he was a good cop but also a human being. It was important for cops to be able to put aside their job and suspicions of human nature sometime. That's one reason many cops married but ended in divorce so often. They carried their distrust of people into their homes and looked for trouble where most of the time, none existed.

Hutch looked to both I A investigators. He smiled and put out his hands, palms up in an understanding, humble manner.

"You know how it is guys, you meet a girl and just want to have fun without having to wave your badge around all the time. It's nice to just kick back and believe that what you see is really all that matters."

As he spoke, Hutch noticed a look pass over Marvin's face that told Hutch that the young investigator had been thinking of something personal. Was Marvin divorced? Had he brought his work home with him too many times?

"Alright Hutchinson, enough with the mushy excuses. The fact is, Starsky did not know this woman he chose to sleep with."

Turning his attention once again to Starsky, Jerry continued with the questions.

"We've established that you say you don't do drugs. Maybe you decided to find out more about her. Did you get pissed when she still refused to answer you? Or did she tell you she was a hooker. Is that why you shot her?"

Jerry had no time to even defend himself. In fact, the three other men never even saw the attack coming. Given Starsky's body language, everyone in the room figured Starsky had stopped caring. But Starsky shot out of the chair and lunged for the bigger man. It took both Hutch and Marvin to pull the heaving whirlwind away from the astonished heavy set man. Hutch and Marvin held onto Starsky while Captain Dobey positioned himself between Starsky and Detective Brooks. The crackling static tension filled the air.

Once he was sure there would be no more attempts at violence, Captain Dobey straightened his tie and glared darkly at both men.

"This has gone far enough. I will not allow such loaded questions nor will I allow you, Starsky, to resort to such actions." Captain Dobey finally moved away from the men and once again settled himself behind his desk.

Marvin Blank decided to take control. He was not only angry at Starsky for hurting his own chances, but he also felt that Jerry had crossed the line in terms of questions. Marvin was known as a peace maker and now would be a good time for him to use those skills. He had hoped that the truth would have been uncovered quickly without the kind of scene that had just taken place.

"Captain, I agree. May I suggest we all take a break? I have tried to be the level headed one here but Detective, you are not helping your cause at all. Obviously, this is not the most efficient way to get at the truth. Like it or not, we need answers to some tough questions."

Sergeant Blank looked from Starsky to Lieutenant Brooks. Seeing no further physical display from Starsky, Sergeant Blank brushed back his thick red hair and shook his head.

For the time being, the Lieutenant remained silent but the fire in his eyes had not dimmed. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

Satisfied that control had once again been established, Marvin Blank resumed speaking.

"Detective, you still need to get your fingerprints registered so go do that. But then meet us in interrogation room # 6 in one hour. By then, we should all be in a better frame of mind to continue to the next level of questions."


	10. Chapter 10

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 10**

Jerry and Marvin filed out of Captain Dobey's office without another word. The room remained quiet while Captain Dobey searched for the right words, the right way to make his point.

"Starsky, you can't continue to react like that. They, particularly Jerry Brooks, are baiting you and doing it on purpose. You know that. Just take a break here to regroup. I can't help you if you don't control yourself." Captain Dobey got up from his desk and came around to sit heavily in one of the chairs facing Starsky.

"Damn it Cap, they sure know which buttons to push. But why do I have to go be fingerprinted? They've got them on file already!" Starsky rubbed his hand across his face.

"Starsk, it procedure. The normal routine has already been waived because of who you are. Those two apes are well aware of that and could have forced the issue and made you cool your heels in lock up. At least they are showing some respect for your badge. Just try and do what they want, huh?"

Hutch turned his next question to Captain Dobey.

"Cap, what do you think they meant about the next level of questions? How far are they gonna take this?"

Captain Dobey shook his head and sat back in the chair. He briefly closed his eyes, seeking peace.

"They sure haven't told me anything but I suspect they're gonna do a polygraph test and question you without Starsky around."

Starsky stood up and paced. He turned around with a tired smile on his face.

"A lie detector test? Well, that's the first sensible thing anybody's said so far. That'll prove I didn't kill her!"

"Slow down there buddy. You know how those things go. Those questions can be as loaded as the ones our friend Jerry asked." Hutch finally sat in the chair next to the captain. But he sat forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Well, once all the evidence comes back, at least the blood tests will show that I was poisoned with some street crap to keep me knocked out enough so the freak could kill Jennifer. Hutch, please don't burst my bubble of hope here. You keep bringing up the opposite of everything I try to be positive about. You ain't helpin' me here!"

Starsky finally got angry at the very person he trusted the most. He jerked the door open and let it bang against the cabinet as he stormed out of the room.

The two remaining men stared at the retreating figure. Hutch reacted first. He stood up and slammed the door shut then punched it with his fist. He reacted to the sting and burn by grabbing his fist with his other hand.

"He isn't going to make it through this if he doesn't find a way to center himself." Hutch took a deep breath before continuing, "I'll go after him." Hutch reached for the door knob but did not immediately open the door. Still facing the door, he listened to Captain Dobey before he followed after Starsky.

"Hutch, Starsky knows all this. He knows you and me want to help him. He knows he has to calm down. Just go and remind him of all that. But, uh, maybe you better stand back when you talk to him. You don't want to be arrested for assault and battery of a friend do you?"

Hutch turned around suddenly with narrowed eyes. But he burst out laughing as he saw the smile and dancing dark eyes of his captain. Dobey had done the right thing. He said just the right words to lighten the blond man's dark mood.

The first thing Hutch heard when he walked through the door was a loud banging from down the hall. He knew where Starsky was.

He walked toward the vending machine and just as he'd suspected, Starsky stood in front of the candy dispenser. He kicked the machine savagely over and over then smacked the glass with his open hand.

Sensing that Hutch was behind him, Starsky slapped the offending machine once more before he ground out through clenched teeth,

"The fuckin' machine took my last quarter!"

Starsky turned around and leaned back against the innocent candy machine. Then he slid to the ground, landing on his butt.

Hutch waited a minute until he was sure the tirade was over. Now maybe Starsky could start over and get control of his emotions and his temper.

Hutch put his hand out to Starsky. The sapphire eyes locked onto the ice blue ones before Starsky accepted the outstretched hand. Starsky allowed Hutch to pull him up and he slapped Hutch on the back.

Playfully, Hutch ducked away and fortunately, Starsky caught the gleam in the blond's eyes. At that moment, both men indulged in a belly laugh which broke the tension between them.

"Okay, are we done breaking up the place now? Let's get to booking and get the fingerprints out of the way then we'll get something to eat. You need inside energy to fight this the smart way. C'mon Gordo, let's do this!" Hutch stretched his arm across the dark haired man's back as they walked down the hall. Their banter was light and friendly again.

Once at booking, the fingerprints were done without much trouble. Starsky just did as he was told and accepted the clean cloth at the end to wipe the ink from his hands.

During their meal, Hutch decided to approach the possibility that Jennifer did not have a very good reputation. It had been on his mind ever since his conversation with Big Tiny while they were at Huggy's.

"You know Starsk, you've got to see what everyone else is looking at. Jennifer never told you much about herself. You always met her at The Purple Onion and she never gave you her phone number. It's just an obvious conclusion." Hutch stabbed at his salad as he finished his sentence.

"Well, yeah, there is that possibility that she was a hooker. But if she was, she didn't spend her money on clothes. I mean she didn't wear nothin' that I'd say was expensive but she did dress sort of, well outrageous. I wouldn't have taken her home to Ma the way she was dressed. But ya know, she was pretty experienced and creative in bed."

Starsky put his burger down on the plate and smacked the table with his hand.

"Well, doesn't that make me look even more like a fool!" Starsky bit off a piece of his burger and angrily chewed and swallowed.

Hutch wanted to take Starsky's anger away from himself and tried to direct that line of thought into a more productive suggestion.

"If she was a hooker, Starsky, consider this. Maybe she pissed a client off and that client was involved in a bust we were involved with and maybe, just maybe, that guy decided to solve two problems at once!"

Starsky suddenly gave Hutch a genuine smile for the first time all day. It even reached his eyes.

"Never thought I'd be happy about pissing somebody off but blondie, you come up with some great ideas sometimes!!

"Well thank you! But the fingerprints from Jennifer should give us more details about her. If she'd ever been arrested before, her file will be available."

Finally feeling in control, Starsky felt relieved and grateful that Hutch was on his side. He reminded himself again that once Hutch got an idea in his head, nothing got in his way until he got all the dirt off and examined it in the light of day.

After a refreshing and satisfying meal in the cafeteria, Hutch guided his friend back up to the the assigned interrogation room. Like all the others, this room was dull in appearance with only a long table and 4 chairs. The obligatory one way mirror stretched along the one wall and the black phone hung on the other drab, stained wall.

Starsky paced around the room once and finally stopped in front of the mirror. He faced toward it and stuck his tongue out. Somehow, that just made him feel less nervous.

Starsky made another circle of the room and sat in the chair at the head of the table. The door opened and Sergeant Blank walked in. At first, Starsky relaxed, wanting to believe that Marvin Blank was now in charge of things.

"Detective Hutchinson? Please come with me to another room. I have some questions I need to ask." Expecting his orders to be followed, Marvin Blank turned around and left the door open behind him.

"See ya later buddy. Hang in there." Hutch patted the chair Starsky sat in, letting his hand brush against Starsky's back as he walked past.

The door closed and Starsky was left alone. He was sure that Dobey and Jerry Brooks were behind that glass. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his nerves. His heart raced in anticipation but he was also confident that now he would be able to handle any biting, sarcastic remarks made by the investigator. He also felt sure that he could deal with the polygraph test. He knew he had nothing to hide, nothing to get tripped up about. The machine somehow gave him comfort because he also knew that there were a series of planned questions which were meant to reveal a lie through body reactions.

At this point, he put his faith in the machines, tests and results rather than any human other than Hutch. Only science could help him now. The blood test , the findings by the crime lab and the outcome of this lie detector test would combine to prove that he was innocent, despite what the men from I A wanted to believe.

The door opened and Starsky sat up straighter in the chair. He watched as the technician plopped the heavy looking metal briefcase down on the table. He had a black duffle bag slung over his shoulder which he reached for and grabbed by the handle. He set that beside the brief case and finally stuck his hand out to greet Starsky.

"I'm Tom Flemming and I'll be doing the polygraph testing. While I'm setting the machine up I'll explain the parts and then get you strapped in."


	11. Chapter 11

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 11**

Starsky watched as the technichian set up the machine. Starsky had been on the other side of this machine enough to know all about it. But regulations demanded that the procedure be explained even to a seasoned, knowledgable cop.

Without any attempt at light conversation, Tom Flemming went on with his job of explaining the machine and what Starsky should expect. He had been given the list of questions by the investigators. He knew that David Starsky was a detective in the police force and he was the only suspect in a murder that occured at his home. As the rules went, he was an independent tester not connected with Metro Police Department. He was not there to make friends with the subject, only to collect information.

"This is a test to measure your physical responses to certain questions. As I connect the equipment and get you set up, I will explain what each piece does and what it records."

Tom opened the large case revealing a flat surface with various nobs and buttons. Then, three needle thin pens hovered over a square of paper that would scroll as it recorded the responses.

"This of course is a blood pressure cuff", Tom explained as he wrapped it around Starsky's arm. "It will record cardiovascular activity. Then, these two little rubber sleeves go over two of your fingers and they record sweat gland activity and last but not least..." Tom unwrapped the two rubber tubes and continued his explanation of the last pieces that would record Starsky's respiratory activity.

He strapped one tube over Starsky's chest and the other went around his stomach.

"Detective, please keep both feet flat on the floor and relax. The first questions are just informational and only used to record your normal responses." Tom fiddled with all the gadgets, recorded the time of the exam and made certain the equipment worked properly.

"All the questions that I ask are designed to be either a 'yes' or 'no' response. If I feel it's important for you to elaborate on a question, I will give you time to do that at the end of the exam."

Starsky planted his feet squarely in front of him and took a deep breath. He was at first startled that the machine began whirring and clicking in response to his intake of breath.

"Well, we know the machine works anyway!" Tom tried to lighten the mood but Starsky just stared at the man. Tom cleared his throat and began with the basic, introductory questions.

"Is your name David Michael Starsky?"

**"YES**" Starsky answered firmly and with authority.

"Are you a police detective with the Bay City Police Force?"

"**YES**"

"Detective, please answer this next question with a lie. I need to record a base line of all types of responses. Take a minute to think about it before you answer. Sometimes it is so automatic to respond correctly that unless you think first before you answer, the response will not be what I need."

Starsky looked over at the examiner and suddenly felt overwhelmed by the machine and all that it meant. But he was determined to prove his innocence and welcomed the opportunity to cooperate in an impersonal and clinical way.

"Detective Starsky, do you own a red Torino?"

Starsky smiled to himself and blurted out, "**NO**!"

The needles leading to all three of the data collecting devices attached to him, jumped in response. The ink flowed in a scattered and urgent pattern of high peaks and low valleys. A few seconds of frenzied movement left large ink stains across the paper as it scrolled forward.

"Well, okay. Now we have your baseline responses and I will continue with the actual questions. Remember to answer with only a 'yes' or 'no' response" Tom spoke but continued watching the machine and making random marks on the paper as it progressed.

Starsky turned his head away from the machine, stared straight ahead and readied himself for the questions he knew would not be any easier to answer than what the men from I. A. had asked. Except this time, a mahine would prove that he was telling the truth.

"Detective, do you know Jennifer's last name?"

'**NO**'

"Detective, do you know what Jennifer did for a living?"

'**NO'**

The pens scrolled across the page without making any distortions on the paper. Starsky felt the blood pressure cuff grow tighter and then release.

"Detective, are you a violent person?"

**'NO'**

"Detective, did you ever hit Jennifer?"

'**NO'**

**"**Detective, did you kill Jennifer?"

'**NO'** The needles never varied from their straight path on the scrolling paper.

"Detective, are you right handed?"

**'NO'** Again, the pens never wavered from the straight line even though all three pieces of equipment continued to monitor Starsky's reactions.

After about an hour of difficult questions, Tom Flemming turned the machine off and began disconnecting the equipment. Starsky squirmed, wanting out of that room as quickly as possible. For the last 15 mintues, he had started to feel very claustrophobic. He was hot and sweaty.

Tom looked up from the machine and noticed that Starsky seemed very pale.

"Detective, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to get outta here. I hate being confined and I've taken about all of this that I can stand. Can ya just unhook me and let me go?" Starsky raised his bound fingers.

"Oh sure. It's a typical response. But hang on one second, I just need to..." He made one final entry in his notebook and then he began disconnecting Starsky from the tubing that bound him to the machine.

As soon as he was detatched from all of the equipment, Starsky brushed his hands down his body, in order to get the last of the tubing away from him. He quickly moved to the door and opened it. Just being able to breath different air and not having a closed door in front of him, Starsky relaxed and turned back into the room. He remained standing in the doorway but now spoke to the examiner.

"Hope my reaction doesn't give the wrong impression, I just don't deal well with long term closed spaces." Starsky's eyes narrowed as he spoke. He felt the need to explain himself.

"No problem Detective. Most people get antsy toward the end of the testing. Being strapped in like that can make people very nervous, no matter what the circumstances. I am only here to test you, not to judge your personal quirks. Have a pleasant day." Tom Flemming turned back to his equipment and continued to pack it up. He gave no more thought to Starsky who still stood in the doorway.

As Starsky stood facing the hall, he breathed in the busy traffic and immediately felt refreshed. This is what he knew. This is what he believed in. This was his life.


	12. Chapter 12

** LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 12**

While Starsky was forced to limit himself to 'yes' or 'no' answers, Hutch was having a hard time as well. But in his situation, saying 'yes' or 'no' may have been easier than monitoring his own answers. He was having a hard time remaining respectful and professional.

Hutch changed his opinion of the quieter, younger investigator. Marvin Blank was no pushover. Earlier in the day, Sergeant Blank appeared to submit to his superior and let the older man take the lead. But when necessary, Marvin could be very agressive and tough.

"Detective Hutchinson, did you ever meet Jennifer?" Marvin and Hutch sat in a room which was an exact duplicate of the one Starsky was sitting in. Marvin stood across the room from Hutch, waiting for Hutch's answer.

"Nope, never had the opportunity" Hutch leaned back in the chair, trying to relax. He was determined not to lose his composure.

"Why is that? Don't you and your partner spend a lot of time together?" The young I.A. investigator did not move but continued staring and waiting.

"Yeah, we spend time together but that doesn't mean we do everything together. We don't double date too often. Plus, Starsky was more interested in dancing with Jennifer than bringing her by for dinner." Hutch cleared his throat and pushed his chair back from the table.

"Well, I still don't understand why Detective Starsky didn't try to find out more about the woman. Don't you think it odd that he didn't even have her phone number?" Sergeant Blank moved to the table and sat opposite Hutch.

"I really can't answer that. I have no idea why he continued going out with her other than they were involved in that dance contest."

"Why don't you tell me about when you went to Detective Starsky's to pick him up. Was that routine?" Marvin asked.

"Yeah sort of. We took turns driving and at the end of the previous shift, I told him I'd pick him up at noon."

The investigator studied his notebook before asking another question.

"Did you see anything strange or see anybody hanging around before you entered?"

"No" Hutch's one word response held a lot of frustration.

"So, what exactly did you see once you got inside his apartment? I know what you told Captain Dobey but I want to know the truth." Sergeant Blank leaned back in his chair, waiting.

Hutch glared across the table and sighed before he answered.

"The truth is exactly what I told Captain Dobey but because you have a need to question everything, I'll tell you what you already know from reading the damn reports!" Hutch's voice rose in frustration but he centered himself before he answered.

"I walked into Starsky's apartment just before noon but I didn't see him. He tends to run late so I expected at the very least to see him still eating breakfast. But I didn't hear anything either so I figured he was still in bed. He'd been out with Jennifer and probably got in late so I was all set to start chewing him out for being late."

Hutch stood up to pace as he carefully thought about the events that left him sick at heart that day.

"I walked into his bedroom and he was sitting by the bed, on the floor. He didn't respond at first. I tried speaking to him but he was disoriented and seemed very confused. I saw a body on his bed but I wasn't sure what was going on. Not until I checked did I know for sure that it was Jennifer. She had a gunshot wound to the forehead. Starsky just sat there, not responding. He had a slash of blood on the back of his left hand, his gun was on the floor beside him and there was a hunk of his chest hair missing. The area was bare except for a line of blood dripping down his chest."

Hutch pushed his hair back but hung his head. The memory was fresh enough to still cause his stomach to turn. He gulped in a fresh breath of air as he tried to push down the sour taste.

"Thank you detective. I am not as unfeeling as you may think. I know that was hard for you to have to go over again. But it's important." Marvin stood up, paced to the other corner and stopped.

"But tell me, where was David's gun when you found him?" The young investigator checked his notes but pushed on for an answer.

Hutch closed his eyes in order to picture the whole scene again.

"It was beside him, on the floor."

"Which side, Detective Hutchnson?", Marvin queried, "Right or left?"

Hutch watched the investigator's face. He tried to figure out what Marvin was getting at, but the Lieutenant's face was closed.

"The gun was on Starsky's right. It was on the floor by the bed on Starsky's right side."

Marvin came back to sit at the table and checked his notes one more time.

"Can you tell me without hesitation that you did not help David Starsky set the crime scene, move things around or do anything else that would make it look like he was innocent instead of guilty?"

Hutch's expression grew hard and angry. He no longer tried to monitor the tone of his words.

"I don't know what the hell you're digging for but it seems to me you should be looking into the crime lab evidence. Cause that's where the truth is. There is solid evidence that Starsky did not shoot that girl. You just gotta get your head outta your butts and believe what's in front of you!" Hutch kicked at the chair the investigator sat in. The force of it knocked Marvin sideways but he righted himself before he fell to the floor.

Marvin was glad to see the anger finally in the detective. During the questions in Captain Dobey's office, he felt that the blond had been far too cool and too quiet. But he realized that Hutchinson had been sizing both himself and Jerry up.

Marvin straightened up and glared at the blond. He knew that both detectives were highly thought of and had very good records. He wanted to see how far he could push Hutchinson before his protective, offended nature took over. His goal accomplished, Marvin pushed on with his questions.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you don't know something about this woman? You went to Huggy Bear's bar before you made your way to the precinct. You admitted that. He is a snitch you use quite often I believe. You sit there expecting me to take your word that you did not find out anything while you were there? Certainly you would have used that time to try to help your partner out. After all, that's what you guys do, help each other."

Hutch didn't like the sarcastic undertone of the questions. But now that the direct question was asked, he couldn't withhold the information he had learned from Big Tiny.

"No I don't expect you to understand but since you brought it up, I did find out a couple things while we were at Huggy's. I didn't tell Starsky because I didn't know what it all meant. I still don't. I also did not think it was necessary to tell him. But another snitch, his name is Big Tiny, offered some new information which you guys probably already know." Hutch tried stalling for a minute to get his head together. He didn't want to make things worse for Starsky but he couldn't keep what he knew about Jennifer to himself any longer.

Speaking slowly, chosing his words, Hutch continued with his explanation.

"I found out through Big Tiny about a girl matching Jennifer's description. He didn't know if she was a hooker but couldn't find out much more about her. He figured that since the street closed up tight at the mention of her name that she was part of something a lot bigger."

Marvin considered that speech, processed the information and searched Hutch's face. He did not see anything else in the blue eyes other than defiance. He found himself believing what Detectective Hutchinson said.

"Okay, now since you know David Starsky so well, have you ever known him to be violent without provocation? In other words, have you ever seen him be abusive to women?" Sergeant Blank finally sat down and rested his elbows on the table.

"Hell no! Starsky respects women, particularly the ones he's dating. On the contrary, he's too open, gives too much of himself to women. One reason he gets hurt so easily. There is no way he could have shot Jennifer." Hutch pushed his hand through his hair and stared with an icy blue glare at the man across from him.

Marvin was very impressed with Hutchinson's intelligence and loyalty.

"Okay Hutchinson, you're quite passionate about your job and about your partner I see. I think I've got enough to make my report."

Marvin began to gather his briefcase and his notes together. He envied the partner's trust in each other. It was evident that they not only believed in each other but that they would fight to the end to prove that. He didn't trust his partner, Jerry, as far as he could throw him. And even the few inches he'd manage to shove him out of the way would still be more trust than he placed in the man.


	13. Chapter 13

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 13**

Hutch stood up, hesitated but thought better of making any further comment to Marvin Blank. He decided to wait for Starsky. But as he reached the hall, Officer Walter Pratt approached him. The officer seemed nervous and held his hat and rotated it between his fingers.

Walter had grown weary of his association with Henry. Anyway, how can you trust anyone who only goes by one name? Walter approached Ken Hutchinson, not at all sure how to make the detective understand the importance of his request.

"Excuse me, Detective? I'm officer Walter Pratt and I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

"Umm well, okay, what about officer?" Hutch didn't know the man very well. He did know that Walter Pratt had been at the precinct for a few months and seemed to be doing a good job. But they had only spoken in the halls which consisted of a quick greeting. Or they had seen the man drive out of the police garage in his fancy Mustang.

Walter pushed Hutch along with him to a less crowded part of the hallway, near the stairs. Once he was sure no one was paying any attention, Walter spoke in a quiet voice.

"Ahh sir, I need to talk to you and your partner, Detective Starsky. I... ahh, have some information." Walter turned his head to follow a few officers he knew but neither of them waved or spoke.

Walter didn't want to spend a lot of time with Hutchinson in case Henry had other spies in the precinct that Walter didn't know about.

"Well what's it about? Can't you just tell me?" Hutch watched behind Walter, keeping his eyes open for Starsky.

"No I don't want to talk here. Can't we meet somewhere, after my shift, say tomorrow?"

"Sure Pratt. Meet us at Huggy Bear's. You know the bar, The Pits? Meet us there... what time?" Hutch tried to look interested but was more intent on finding Starsky.

"9 p.m. tomorrow. That's after my shift and I ahh, there's something I gotta do before I meet you guys."

Hutch threw the man an indulgent smile. The young cops often felt the need to confide in the older, more experienced cops about their own partners or just about life on their beat. Hutch had counseled many young officers before so he had a reputation for being sympathetic.

"Okay, easy there sport. Around 9:00 at The Pits and relax ,we'll help you." Hutch brushed past the man once he saw Starsky standing in the doorway of the room down the hall.

Walter grew more agitated and more desperate. Now that he'd set it up, he just wanted somehow to get out of Henry's grasp. The man scared him and Walter realized he'd gotten in over his head all because he'd thought he'd found an easy way to make lots of money.

Walter grabbed the blond by the arm. Hutch looked back at him with an annoyed scowl but Walter did not immediately let him go.

Walter took out a folded piece of paper and shoved it at Hutch's chest. As Walter started walking away from Hutch, he pleaded, "Look, just do me a favor. Hold on to this but don't read it till tomorrow. You gotta promise me!"

Walter kept walking backwards, repeating himself, "You gotta promise not to read it till you get to The Pits tomorrow!"

At the same time Hutch was having this frustrating and mysterious conversation with the young officer, Starsky stepped out into the hall and scanned the people milling about, looking for his partner. The tall blond stood out among the crowd but instead of immediately going toward Hutch, Starsky just watched as a young cop stood nervously talking to Hutch. Starsky recognized the rookie cop with the sleek Mustang. The young man suddenly shoved something at Hutch and fled toward the steps and out of the building.

Hutch wanted to follow Walter down the steps to find out what the hell he was mumbling about. But the lone figure of Starsky in the doorway made his decision clear. He absently patted the envelope in his pocket as he continued his progress toward Starsky. He didn't know what the big mystery behind Walter's request was but he didn't really care enough to stop and read the paper Walter had given him. He'd wait and do as Walter said, besides, Starsky was more important at the moment.

The two friends spotted each other at the same time and met in the center of the hall. People went about their business while the blond and the curly headed one reconnected. Neither one said a thing to the other but in one fluid motion, moved in the same direction.

Making themselves at home, they entered their captain's empty office. Both men took seats and just enjoyed the relative peace and the opportunity to just hide for a few minutes. Hutch quickly forgot about the paper in his pocket and Starsky was too tired to be curious about the conversation he'd witnessed.

Hutch spoke first. "Starsky, are you okay?" Hutch leaned forward with concern when Starsky did not immediately answer. Starsky sat with his legs out in front of him and his arms folded across his chest. His head was back but his eyes did not open when Hutch spoke.

Slowly the curly head rolled forward and the sapphire eyes opened. He stretched his neck from side to side before answering.

"Yeah, blondie, I'm okay. I hope I didn't screw things up, that's all. By the end of the testing, I got so damned skittish. The room just felt so small and I really needed to get outta there."

Hutch pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know what you mean. This whole day is beginning to close in. But you my friend need sleep. As soon as Dobey releases us, you go back to my place and I'm gonna..."

Hutch didn't get the rest of the sentence complete before Starsky interrupted.

"Now wait a minute. This whole mess is cause of me and I'm gonna dig right along with you, partner. That is, unless you've already written me off and don't consider me your partner." Starsky's eyes grew dark but not from fear. This time they were passionately angry. His sagging energy was replaced by the need for answers. He had spent the better part of the last 12 hours giving answers and now he wanted to find some of his own.

"Hold on Starsky! It's me Hutch. I'm not I A and I am not out to get you. But you know once Dobey comes in here, he's gonna take your badge and he'll be forced to make you stay away from the precinct. You need sleep my friend. You've admitted that many times today. So once you've been given the green light, go back to my place and I'll do the digging without you. Won't be as fun, but I'm pretty good at sniffing for clues too ya know?" Hutch was rewarded with a grunt of understanding followed by a tired sigh.

At that moment the door burst open and Captain Dobey breezed through into his office. He looked both detectives up and down, wondering at the way they'd made themselves at home. Starsky slumped down in his chair with his blue Adidas resting on the corner of the desk.

The Captain swatted at the offending feet and Starsky complied. Once his feet were back on the ground, Starsky stood up and moved to lean against the wall.

Captain Dobey sat in the chair Starsky had just gotten up from. He scratched at his head in frustration before he spoke.

Not even trying to soften his next words, Captain Dobey spit out his planned speech before he lost his nerve and also before he really even looked at Starsky.

"Starsky, give me your badge. You are suspended until I A reverses the decision." He didn't dare look at Starsky. He could feel the angry looks flung in his direction. "Both of you can go. I can't tell you anything or share any details with you yet. But I'll call you once I get the authority to give you answers and give you back your badge."

Dobey raised his hand to stop either man from protesting. He knew what they were going to say but didn't know how to make the words any easier to handle.

"Sorry son. I have no information and no results yet. But we know how this is gonna end. We just need to follow procedure until Brooks and Blank are done stringing you along."

"Captain, Starsky's going back to my place and I'm staying here to look into what the crime team can tell us. Surely, they can tell us at least something about Jennifer?" Dobey stared into space. He had no answers and no advice. All he had to offer was a shake of his head.

Hutch sat in the chair next to Captain Dobey while Starsky just stood back and watched. People still talking about him as if he was a thing, a part of the scenery. His brain was just to tired to comprehend anything else. He had no more energy to argue or offer a complaint. He pushed away from the wall and went to stand by Hutch.

Starsky put his hand out to the blond. Hutch looked up at Starsky. He hesitated until the meaning of the outstretched hand clicked. He reached into his shirt pocket for Starsky's wallet and handed it to him. The folded piece of paper crackled against his shirt. Hutch momentarily forgot about Walter Pratt but now he pushed the piece of paper futher down into the shirt pocket. One problem at a time was about all Hutch could deal with now.

Starsky opened the wallet, unhooked the shield from it's section and put the wallet back into his pants pocket. He tossed it once in his hand before tossing it to Captain Dobey.

"Hutch take me home. I'm too tired to even eat. I just want to get outta here." Starsky shifted from foot to foot like a bored child. Hutch stood up but waited for one last word from their captain.

Dobey stood up too but moved toward his desk chair. He rubbed his eyes. He looked up at two pairs of hopeful blue eyes. His own brown eyes had no answers but he tried to put a confident smile on his wrinkled black face.

"Both of you get some rest and I'll call you. Until then, you just have to cool your heels. We'll all be better able to handle the conclusion of this nightmare after some rest. Hutchinson, don't bother to come back today. There just isn't anything available or that I can tell you right now. The lab has strict orders from Blank and Brooks not to divulge any information to anyone, particularly either one of you. Now get outta here!"

Hutch was about to make a protest but at the dark look from Captain Dobey, he decided not to push the issue. The two men left the office and the building, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

After both men left his office, Captain Dobey remained at his desk. The events of the day played out in his mind. He wanted to believe that truth would win out but neither Lieutenant Blank or Jerry Brooks seemed very positive. They were both difficult men to read which is why they were good at their jobs.

Captain Dobey tried to concentrate on his priorities until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!", Captain Dobey barked.

Lieutenant Brooks ambled into the office and helped himself to a chair. He nodded his head at the Captain.

"Captain Dobey, I have something else to discuss with you. I can't tell you about any of the test results or findings and I request that you not repeat this conversation with anyone. I repeat, do not share this conversation or the contents of it with anyone, particularly Starsky or Hutchinson." The Lieutenant seemed particularly agitated and distracted. Whatever he was about to hear, Captain Dobey didn't feel good about.

"Certainly. Whatever you reveal, will go no further than this room. But, get on with it, man!"

"Captain, is David Starsky right handed?"

Dobey looked at the man with a confused stare. Was he kidding?

"Of course not! Starsky is left handed. He's very proud to be left handed. He writes left handed. It's his dominant hand."

"Does he shoot his gun right handed?" For the first time, Dobey noticed that Jerry Brooks made notes and seemed almost unsure of himself.

"Absolutely not. It's in Starsky's file. It's in his qualifying target packet. But you must know that already." Dobey continued to be mystified by the line of questions.

Jerry Brooks stopped talking and just stared at the notes he'd made in his notebook. He frowned but still did not say anything.

"My god man, you KNOW! You have evidence!" Captain Dobey stood up and came around to the front of his desk.

Jerry cleared his throat and looked into the bright brown eyes.

"I repeat what I said earlier, do not mention this conversation to anyone!"

"But you have proof! You've got to reveal it man and stop this insanity! You can't imagine the stress you're putting my two best men under by withholding----"

Lieutenant Brooks half smiled at Captain Dobey. In that instant, Dobey saw relief in the investigator's eyes. It was almost like the man was happy to have parted with this bit of guarded information. But before Dobey could act on the emotion he saw, Jerry got his serious face back on and regained control of his persona.

Dobey's window of opportunity evaporated when Jerry stood up and faced the Captain.

"I am not withholding anything. Not all the test results are in yet and I will not make a decision until I am ready. I came to you because I was certain you could be objective about this information. However, I see you can't put aside your biased opinion. You should be taken off this case..." His voice trailed off as he mastered his momentary slip of emotion. The crack in his humanity sealed up again.

Dobey saw this last blustery statement for what it was. It was Jerry's attempt to put himself back in the superior position.

Captain Dobey knew there was evidence that not even the hard nosed Lieutenant Brooks could deny.


	14. Chapter 14

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 14**

It took Henry the better part of the day to come to a certain conclusion. He did not care if Walter Pratt got his money or not. The thing was, Henry didn't have any money to give him. Henry needed to confront Jimmy Blackmore but the most important thing at the moment was getting rid of Walter Pratt. The cop was beginning to get on his nerves. Henry at first thought having a Bay City Cop in his pocket would give him access to all sorts of information. True, Walter had given him useful stuff at first. He'd learned when drug busts were going to happen and if they were any part of Jimmy's circle. He'd been able to provide that information to Jimmy but had not received compensation for anything.

Then he thought that Walter would get inside information about Jennifer's murder or about the process that David Starsky was going through. He hoped that getting useful information would mean that Jimmy would be even more grateful and part with Henry's well earned money. That did not appear to be in the big man's plans.

Henry carefully weighed his options. He could just let his association with Walter Pratt fade away. But that would leave the young cop with too much that could be used against Henry. There was only one thing Henry could do. He couldn't risk Walter suddenly growing a conscience but he was pretty certain that the cop was either very stupid or he just didn't want to cooperate. Actually one was as bad as the other, in Henry's opinion. At any rate, Henry had to change gears and decided that he'd be better off working without a stooge such as the cop Walter Pratt.

He'd arranged to meet Walter at The Painted Lady. That was their favorite strip club and where they often met so that Walter could give Henry any information he had been able to dig up.

But tonight was the last time he was going to meet Walter there. In fact it would be the last night anywhere for Walter.

"Well, Walter what's shakin'?" Henry feigned interest as he slid into the booth across from Walter.

"Man, you should see this new dancer here tonight. She already did one set and she'll be back in about an hour. You'll flip!" Walter twirled his drink in the glass. The clicking ice annoyed Henry so he grabbed Walter's hand and forced him to set the glass on the table.

"Well, we may not be here. Ya know what I really want? Remember you promised me I could drive your fancy Mustang and tonight, I want that test drive!" Henry leaned closer but backed away again at the strong smell of alcohol on Walter's breath.

"Jeez Walt, how long have you been here? What number drink you got in your hand?" Actually, this was perfect. Walter wasn't quite drunk enough to be stubborn, he was still in the happy stage.

"Oh, only my 3rd one. I was too into Barbie's dance number to pay too much attention to my drink! You wait, she's got melons out to here!" Walter cupped his hands and made an exagerated gesture in front of him.

"But Walt, let's go now before it gets much later. We can always come back and see her late show. If she's as hot as you say, she should be really fired up for that!" Henry got up and pulled Walter with him. He led him to the door before Walter could even complain.

Henry dragged Walter with him to the fast looking Mustang. Henry stood there with his hand out, waiting for the keys. Walter hesitated but eventually dug the keys out of his pocket. Henry slid into the sleek car, admiring the leather interior and the shiny instrument panel. He started the car and drove out of the city. Henry needed an out of the way place but also really wanted to let the car open up and drive it to the car's limit. This way, Walter wouldn't think anything was wrong if they were on a deserted road and driving fast.

About 20 minutes later, Henry figured they were far enough out that even when Walter's body was found, he himself would be long gone and his tracks covered. Henry stopped at a rocky, overgrown field. The car skidded in the pebbles and Walter supported himself against the dash as the car stopped with a sharp jerk.

"Hey, have you ever been here before? You should see the great view of the city from over there by those flat rocks." Henry got out and headed in that direction.

Actually, this was his favorite spot. Henry often came here to just let his frustrations out in one loud, long scream. Sometimes he just had to vent his rage. His rage against Jimmy Blackmore, his rage against the god's that made him ugly, just at life in general.

Walter walked over to the outcrop of flat rocks and stared off into the distance. The lights from Bay City twinkled and faded before his liquor hazed eyes. He was not sober enough to really enjoy the view but he also did not have the strength to react. He should have guessed that Henry's intention was not to socialize but to get him out of the way.

Henry moved in front of Walter who was just staring and swaying. He reached down and grabbed Walter's hand and slid a switchblade into the man's hand. Henry smiled at the glassy eyes as he forced Walter's hand around the knife.

He moved to Walter's back, aimed the knife at his chest and shoved it into Walter's heart. He watched as the body jerked around until Walter faced Henry. Walter had such a surprised look on his face and backed up with the last bit of energy he had. He only wanted to get away from this maniac with the knife. Before Walter moved again, Henry reached into Walter's back pocket, dug out his wallet and grabbed the cop's shield. Another souvenir.

With the knife still sticking out of Walter, Henry pushed it further into the gurgling body. He pushed Walter forward to the end of the outcrop of rocks. Below was a deep canyon covered in undergrowth, rocks and large trees. Without any concern for what he had just done or what he was about to finish, he pushed the body from him and listened as it thudded against the rocks. Henry waited until the uprooted stones, smaller brush and gravel stopped shifting.

Henry walked back to the car, started the engine, cranked up the radio and sped back to his home.

Walter Pratt would not be meeting up with Starsky and Hutch the next evening.

Henry solved one problem and indulged in his own form of relaxation but now needed to come up with a way to handle Jimmy Blackmore. There was the matter of money. The fat man had agreed to pay Henry for all the information. Plus there were several murders that Henry had willingly carried out all because the man was jealous. Then this last scene he'd set up alone should be worth enough money to keep Henry happy for a long time. So far, the bastard had not coughed up even a hundred bucks worth of gratitude. Henry just might need to pay the man a visit tomorrow. It was time to demand payment in one form or another.

When Henry first met Jimmy Blackmore, Henry thought the best way to stay on the good side of Jimmy was to be quiet, agreeable and submissive. But after Jimmy got mad at him and cut part of Henry's finger off, Henry changed his mind about that approach. He still tried to be respectful but also stood up for himself. But lately, not even a polite attitude got him anywhere so now he needed to just be himself. Henry's natural demeanor was far more aggresive than he'd previously shown. So now was the time to remove the kid gloves and let his talons lose.

Henry drove around in his newly acquired Mustang. He not only had Walter's police shield but the Mustang was the true prize. The driver's seat molded against his frame. He delighted in the sensual feel of the leather. That sensation alone caused Henry to think about The Painted Lady strip club. Right about now, Roxy would be finishing her set and Henry felt certain that she could be persuaded to join him for a late dinner. It wouldn't take much to remind her of the great bedroom activities they'd participated in last week. He drove straight to the club, parked in the almost deserted parking lot and walked into the dim bar.

Roxy joined him by the bar as soon as she noticed him. He slipped $50 in her blouse for luck. He felt powerful and craved the energy Roxy brought out in him. She never complained or rejected his suggestions. He held the folded up money a little longer than necessary against her skin. Henry caressed her nipple with the money. Roxy closed her eyes and enjoyed the rough feel of the money. What Henry lacked in looks, he more than made up for it under the sheets and Roxy would have willingly complied even without the monetary tease.

Henry needed the confidence and the adrenaline pumping if he was going to face down Jimmy Blackmore. The feel of the Mustang in his hands and Roxy's unselfish pleasures would be the push that Henry needed to finish his plans.


	15. Chapter 15

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 15**

The two detectives craved rest and total release from their difficult day.

Conversation was at a minimum on their drive home. Hutch wanted to provide Starsky with as much support as possible, but Hutch found it difficult to put his own battered psyche out of the way long enough to give anything to his friend. Hutch had no doubt about Starsky's innocence but he was a realist. The obvious facts cleared Starsky of Jennifer's murder, But the conclusion of everything came down to the investigator's intrepretation of those facts. He didn't dare voice his worries because in the mood that Starsky was in, the dark haired man would take the words as a betrayal of trust. It would not take much to push Starsky over the edge resulting in bitter anger and unavoidable temper. Knowing Starsky, these same fears were chasing around in his head as well, but again, it was an idea, a fear, that was better left unspoken by either man.

Once at Hutch's apartment, both men gave in to their body's need for peace. No sooner had Starsky walked into the apartment than he collapsed on the couch. About all he was able to acomplish was to kick out of his shoes. He rested against the length of the couch and soon his eyes closed against the day. He shifted once to his side, punched at the pillow and drifted off into a less complicated world. Within 10 minutes, Starsky was asleep. He had that amazing ability to turn everything off and give himself over completely to sleep.

For Hutch, letting go of the stress filled day was not as easy. He sat in the chair, watching Starsky sleep. Half hoping that the snorring vibes would be a powerful enough suggestion, he closed his eyes and spread his legs out in front of him. After 5 minutes, Hutch realized that sleep would not come as quickly for him. He got up and went out to the patio to his plants. Speaking in low, conspirational tones, he pruned, plucked and praised his green friends. For Hutch, this was what helped him tune out the ugliness of death and greed he faced every day. It might not be the rest his body needed but the constructive, creative activity always refreshed his soul.

Eventually, Hutch yawned, stretched and put away his tools. He headed for the bedroom but stopped to spread a blanket across Starsky.

-------

The sun came up and filtered through the haze of another day in Bay City. Hopefully, the diffused light coming through the window of Hutch's apartment would be a brighter, more confident beacon with the promise of a better day for the two detectives. It was still quiet in the apartment, testament to the fact that both men finally found peace enough to sleep. But shortly, Hutch sat on the side of the bed and stretched his arms above him. He listened but did not hear any noises coming from the living room.

He picked up his discarded clothes from last night and looked puzzled as he picked up his shirt. He felt the uneven, wrinkled object in the pocket. Then he remembered the piece of paper Walter Pratt had given him. Hutch took it out but decided not to read it. He would wait until this evening. He was not that curious about it but wanted to respect the officer's wishes. Once he was dressed, he folded the paper up into a smaller square and placed it in his wallet.

Hutch moved through his morning routine and headed for the kitchen to make coffee. He also decided he needed a health shake. His body still felt tired and his brain was heavy with sleep. A shake full of vitamins and the right minerals would jump start his system and help him face the challenges the day held.

Starsky finally groaned and stretched against the couch. He sat up, looking surprised to discover he was still dressed.

"What the hell happened last night. Did I get another syringe full of sleep juice or something? Man, I don't even remember getting here." Starsky stood up and stretched again. He sniffed the aroma of coffee but at the same time made a face at Hutch as he heard the blender softly whirring the contents of some unpronouncable concoction.

"You do have something edible in that kitchen, don't ya blondie?" Starsky rubbed his stomach when he realized he was hungry.

"No worries pal, there's eggs and bacon and toast. Go get a shower. You know where your extra set of clothes are so go make yourself presentable."

Hutch continued puttering in the kitchen and hummed to himself. He felt that today would be a good day. He supposed that sleep had a lot to do with it, but Hutch was certain that I A would realize their lack of evidence against Starsky which would free up both detectives to set about doing their job. He guessed that Starsky felt the same way since he heard spluttering and gurgling, watery snippets of songs, coming from the direction of the shower.

Starsky joined Hutch back in the kitchen, his dark, springy curls still glistening with water.

"Now that's a banquet! Thanks Hutch." Starsky stuck his fork into a piece of egg, twirled it in the runny yoke and with his right hand, sopped up more yellow with his piece of toast. He did all this with a crooked grin on his face.

Waiting until Starsky's feeding frenzy slowed down, Hutch mentioned his earlier feeling of confidence.

"I think the two I A guys are going to come to their senses today and believe what's right in front of them. We should know all the results from everything too." Hutch stole a piece of toast off Starsky's plate and thoughtfully munched on the warm bread.

"Yeah, been thinking about that. I'll bet once we know Jennifer's last name, everything's gonna fall into place. It's just weird, ya know? She knew I was a cop but yet, she chose to keep seeing me. Why would she put herself, or me for that matter, in danger?"

"Starsky, it's that boyish charm of yours! I've been telling you it was gonna get you in trouble and here's your proof!" Hutch smiled but grew serious when another thought occured to him.

"You're just damn lucky that the order was only to frame you, not kill you, or we wouldn't even be having this conversation." Hutch grew quiet as he thought about a life without Starsky.

"Brilliant deduction, Detective Hutchinson! But c'mon, it takes more than a gorgeous woman, dead in my bed, to ruin my day!" Starsky was only half joking.

Starsky put his fork down on his empty plate and stood up. He helped himself to more coffee and leaned against the counter, thinking.

"I can't figure out why Brooks is stalling on giving out any information. By now, they must know more about Jennifer. What's the big deal?"

Hutch leaned back in his chair and took a last swallow of the protein shake. Starsky's innocent question didn't fool Hutch in the least. He knew Starsky hated the investigators as much as he did.

"Starsky, C'mon. Think about it. Brooks is the lead investigator. He wants to draw this out for as long as possible so he looks important. Let's go down to the precinct and nose around. What's the worst that could happen? You're already suspended so what more can they do? Seriously though, I don't see the problem either with just telling us who Jennifer was."

"Well, jeeze louise Hutch. Thanks for reminding me! So if I'm already suspended, what would it hurt to pop that pompous ass Brooks in the mouth?" Starsky smiled and rubbed his hands together in anticipation of retribution.

"I know you don't mean that so I'll ignore the obvious." Hutch looked at Starsky but wasn't convinced at what he saw in the dark haired man's face. There was too much uncertainty still there but it was tinged with a gleam in Starsky's eyes that meant he really wanted to act on that impulse.

They decided not to wait for the phone call from Captain Dobey. The Captain had said he'd call when there was news but neither man wanted to be at the mercy of that phone call. They needed to be actively participating. It would not be the first time the dectectives had disregarded their Captain's orders but it was more important to them that they find their own answers. They both felt that Jennifer was at the center and if they knew more about her, then that answer would lead them to the beginning.

By the time the two men got to the precinct they were both anxious to find out something, anything that would give them permission to start digging for the true suspect. They made their way to the squad room first. They started thinking about the string of unsolved murders with no clues that still nagged at them. Too many things with lose ends made Hutch begin to wonder if everything was somehow connected to what Starsky was now dealing with. They really needed to know more about Jennifer. Hutch was certain that would unravel everything else. But he also knew that there would be undeniable proof that the investigators could not question regarding Starsky's innocence. Even the overbearing, inflated attitude of Lieutenant Brooks would have to succumb to the obvious. Hutch knew that it was right under their noses. But sometimes it was the simple, clear and self evident clues that were the hardest to see and for some, the hardest to accept.


	16. Chapter 16

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 16**

"Starsky, just what in the hell are you doing here? Hutchinson, I told you both to wait till I called!" The Captain's booming voice resulted in all activity to stop. The officers and detectives in the squad room stared at the object of the Captain's grumbling voice. But just as quickly, they all got back to their own work in order to avoid any attention to themselves. Nobody wanted to be the target of that voice when Captain Dobey got in that kind of mood.

"Cap, we need answers and we're not waiting any longer. If we don't start soon, the real killer could strike again. We've got to jump on this and can't wait for those two bozos, who call themselves investigators, to learn the basics of evidence." Starsky sat at his desk with his feet up and arms crossed. His manner was far more cocky than he felt but his eyes blazed with decision.

Just as Starsky finished his sentence, Jerry Brooks slid out from behind Captain Dobey. The man glowered in Starsky's direction, grunted at Dobey and turned back into the Captain's office.

Dobey just shook his head in exasperation. "Well, for once, I'm glad I don't have to hunt the two of you down or wait for you to get here. A decision has been reached." Dobey did not offer anything else. His expression was flat.

"Take 10 minutes to prepare then, get in here." Captain Dobey did not say one more word. He just turned back into his office and shut the door.

As he waited for Starsky and Hutch, Dobey reflected on what he knew and what he felt to be true about this case. He knew without a doubt that Starsky did not kill that woman. He knew that all evidence pointed in that direction. As of this moment, he was no more aware of the investigator's decision than Starsky and Hutch were. While he wanted to think positive, you just could not be certain when it came to Internal Affairs. These men were a different breed of cop. Solidarity and belief in one's own did not mean squat to them. They lived to expose dirty cops. They'd dig and scratch until they found the proof they needed, even if those facts were obscure and questionable. They reluctantly yielded to facts that exonerated their case.

Starsky and Hutch were not at all sure how to interpret what had just been said by their Captain. Usually they knew what he was thinking or going to say by the look on his face. But not this time.

"Wow, now what does that mean?" Hutch pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up as Starsky's feet hit the floor.

"Hutch? You think it's gonna be okay? I mean Dobey didn't look too happy." Starsky's voice lost the anger from his earlier opinion about the investigators. Now he just sounded scared.

"Starsky, I just don't know. But whatever it is, we know the truth. Dobey does too. We'll fight this if we have to. C'mon let's go." Hutch reached out to touch Starsky's shoulder. The dark haired man looked to his friend for support and gained courage from the belief he saw in the blue eyes.

Starsky followed Hutch into Captain Dobey's office. Jerry Brooks and Marvin Blank sat opposite the Captain's desk. Hutch took up his place against the wall and Starsky sat in the chair by the door.

Neither man spoke but Starsky looked at each face for a quick answer. There was no positive or negative feedback in any face before him. This unnerved him and he shifted in his chair.

Marvin Blank broke the silence but merely told the group what was plainly obvious.

"We have come to a decision regarding the murder of the woman in your apartment, Detective Starsky. We have all the results gathered from the crime lab, the hospital and your statements. The polygraph testing is complete and has been analyzed. Based on the findings, we were able to subjectively interpret all data"

"My god, must you be so automatic. You sound like a damn robot!" Starsky couldn't help releasing his own frustration but he clammed up at the dark look his Captain threw him.

Jerry Brooks broke in with his own statement. "This is a procedural, preliminary declaration and we will follow it exactly. The longer you delay with interruptions, the longer it will take to get to the answers I know you must be curious about." Jerry looked pleased as he noticed the effect his words had on each man. Now it was his turn to exact his own power over the situation. He was in control.

"Now if I may continue?" Jerry waited for a minute to be sure he had everyone's attention. "First of all, we know Jennifer's last name and a bit about her history. Her full name is Jennifer Diane Miller. She was 25 years old. She did not have any work history, legal or otherwise. She did, however, have an arrest record. She was arrested twice for shoplifting. The first charge was dismissed when the shop owner decided not to press charges as long as she never entered the store again. Apparently, she decided to test that decision because 6 months later, Jennifer was arrested again at the same store. This time, her bail was set but paid for by a man named Jimmy Blackmore."

"Jimmy Blackmore, why does that name sound familiar?" Hutch walked toward Starsky and saw recognition in his partner's eyes.

"Remember the bust a few years ago at that warehouse? We stopped a gang from shipping drugs and guns and we eventually shot the leader. Well, I guess I shot him. His name was Blackmore. Think that's a connection? But wait, we can check into that later." Starsky waved his hand to dismiss that train of thought.

"Just get on with it." Starsky wasn't at all sure he was going to like where this was leading.

Jerry picked up where he'd left off about Jennifer. "Her last known address was 5720 Tall Trees Lane. The owner of that residence is one Jimmy Blackmore." Jerry smugly revealed that fact and in light of Starsky's memory, smiled that he had known something that the two detectives obviously didn't.

Hutch shoved away from the wall and sat in the chair next to Starsky. He leaned forward, glanced at Starsky and gave a short whistle before speaking.

"Well buddy, you sure know how to pick 'em! In case you've forgotten, Jimmy Blackmore is fairly new in the drug community. We've never been able to pin anything enough to stick him with. But thanks to you, we might just have enough now to request a warrant!" Hutch tried to go for humor but the pale expression on Starsky's face changed his mind.

"She was involved with a drug dealer? Oh shit" Starsky sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. He did not have a good feeling about any of this, especially what had just been revealed. It would be easy for the investigators to conclude that he got involved with Jennifer to get closer to Jimmy Blackmore. How could he prove that he never knew that?

"Starsky, you might want to be a little pickier about who you go out with. Go on Lieutenant, what else do you have for us?" Dobey was not into lecturing his men on their personal habits but was never quite sure where his feelings for these two men and his professional duty to them ended. The line was very blurred for him and he struggled all the time with keeping a professional attitude while at the precinct.

Jerry Brooks scanned the file in front of him. He could not put off the inevitable any longer. He hated to be proven wrong. The fact that he had to admit to being wrong, caused his voice to take on an even harder tone and the set to his jaw would give anyone, particularly the occupants of the room, reason to expect the worst. No one would guess that what he was about to say was just the opposite of what he projected. That's why he had the reputation of an asshole. He did nothing to change that opinion.

"The data collected from questioning not only you Starsky but also based on what Hutchinson gave us, would lead us to believe that you are thought very highly of. It would seem impossible for someone of your convictions to commit the crime in question. However, it is possible that Hutchinson and your captain are too biased and too prejudiced to be objective. In that category alone, I am not willing to allow their testimony to influence my decision."

Starsky was no longer able to control himself. The tension was too much. He knew that the verdict was being delayed on purpose so that Jerry could prolong the control over the investigation. He thought about Hutch's earlier warning against a physical display. But he was already suspended, what difference could a right cross to the gloating face of Jerry Brooks make in the decision that he knew was not in his favor? But he successfully managed to sit on his hands. With great effort he let the man continue weaving his story of agony.

Hutch watched Starsky closely. He saw the inner struggle Starsky had with himself. So far Starsky had control of his emotions. How long could he hold out?

"However," Jerry continued, oblivious to the silent struggle the dark haired man was going through. "The polygraph testing also was inconclusive. You are a seasoned detective and are capable of skewing your bodily reactions to stress and inhibiting certain responses. That also did not weigh heavily in the decision process."

Starsky squirmed in his chair. The grooves between Hutch's eyes got deeper and Dobey wiped the sweat off his forehead with his handkerchief.

"This is bullshit!" Starsky spoke quietly, almost as if speaking to himself. Everyone chose to ignore the remark.

"But let me get to the point." Jerry Brooks looked pleased with himself. The tension in the room was thick and clinging. He watched as Starsky gripped the seat of the chair with his hands. He saw Hutch rub the bridge of his nose. Had he known both men better, he would not be so self assured. A storm was brewing just under the surface and there would not be a safe place for the I A man to take shelter.

Marvin noticed all this too. But he had researched and watched the two detectives enough to realize what was happening. Jerry deserved whatever he got. Marvin would gladly stay out of the way.

"The overwhelming evidence came from the crime scene itself. There is no way that you Starsky, could have mutilated your chest. I also doubt that you would have allowed Jennifer to indulge in such a passion. Someone other than yourself caused Jennifer's death."

Starsky looked up with questions and relief in his eyes. Any comment was further halted by Jerry's continued words.

"However, I still can't rule out Hutchinson's role in the death. Because the two of you have such a... unique and... close relationship, it is not beyond the possibility that Ken Hutchinson was involved. Unfortunately, I have no proof of this."

"Stuff your proof you bastard! I just need one minute alone, just 30 seconds and I'll get the damn answer outta you yet!" Starsky jumped from his seat but Hutch was ready. He moved toward Starsky before the dark haired man even had a chance to get close to Jerry. Starsky had reached his limit. Jerry was playing a dangerous game.

"Brooks, if you value that ugly face of yours, you better give us your verdict, now! I'm not gonna be responsible if I can't hold Starsky back much longer." Hutch's grip got tighter on Starsky's arm. Starsky winced at the pressure and it was enough to turn his anger down a notch. He could wait because of the not so subtle warning on his arm.

"Temper now gentleman. All in good time. It is mandatory that I review all the facts and results." Jerry was not smart enough to take the warning seriously.

"So the best piece of evidence that we have that was the most conclusive were the fingerprints. Detective Starsky, we spent a lot of time asking and checking into the fact that you are left handed. It is clear that some people do only certain things left handed while their right hand remains dominant. Through extensive reading up on you through your profile, speaking to your superior and to Hutchinson and through direct observation, we concluded that you are a left handed dominant individual." Jerry ignored the snorts of frustration that came from Starsky and Hutch. Jerry also ignored Captain Dobey's grunt of disbelief.

"I cannot deny and must now admit that the overwhelming evidence from the fingerprints on the gun came from your right hand. There is no way you could have used your right hand to hold your gun and take aim at Jennifer Diane Miller. You were drugged and set up by someone who did not know you were left handed. They forced the gun into your right hand instead of using your dominant left hand."

Jerry's attitude had been very cold and matter of fact, which only increased the tension. But Dobey and Hutch sliced through that tension as they both reached out to Starsky.

Captain Dobey gave up trying to be professional. He stood up, moved to Starsky and grabbed him in a brief but strong bear hug. He released Starsky when Hutch joined in with a hug of his own.

Starsky stood absolutely still. He did not say a word. Hutch and Dobey both waited to see what would happen next.


	17. Chapter 17

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 17**

The phone rang twice before the noise registered. It served as a reminder that life did go on outside the walls of Captain Dobey's office. Dobey was angry at the interruption but figured that they all could use a break.

"David, wait", Dobey warned before he answered the phone. He'd left specific and detailed instructions that he ws not to be disturbed. So he was sure that the phone call was an emergency of some sort. He'd been very clear and did not leave any doubt to his meaning.

The use of his first name was enough to turn Starsky's attention away from any reaction he may have been planning. He concentrated on Dobey's words and the hold Hutch still had on his arm.

The phone call did not stop Starsky's dark glare in Jerry's direction. Of course, Starsky was pleased with the outcome but not at all happy with how the verdict was drawn out. But for the moment, Starsky was forced to keep his frustration in check.

A collective sigh joined the men if only for the length of time it took the breath to cleanse the tension from each man. That was about the only thing they had in common at the moment.

Hutch continued his supportive but firm hold on Starsky. They all listened to Captain Dobey's conversation but waited until he was done before anyone spoke again.

"That was dispatch. I left instructions with the operator not to patch any calls through to me unless it was an emergency or unless it had something to do with this current calamity. A call came into the precinct a little bit ago regarding a disturbance in a private home. The address just happens to be that of Jimmy Blackmore."

Starsky waited with more patience than he felt. At that minute he was ready to follow Hutch out the door and make their way to Jimmy's address. Now that he was cleared, Starsky needed to finish this with their own brand of investigation. But he was smart enough to realize that he couldn't push either. Not yet.

"Before the two of you think you can pick up where you left off, I've got other information regarding your girlfriend ,Starsky." Jerry shuffled through the file on his lap and grabbed the paper he'd been looking for. The response to the phone call could wait. What Jerry had to share tied in with that phone call.

"Detective Hutchinson had some details of his own about Jennifer Miller. It seems that one of your snitches, Big Tiny, told Hutchinson about seeing a girl matching Jennifer's description. She had a habit of entertaining different men. We now have reason to believe that she was cheating on her benefactor, Jimmy Blackmore. You have several unsolved murders in your beat that you have not been able to deal with. Marvin and I have helped you in that respect. Since you have not been able to come up with any leads on your own, we found that these men were all lovers of Jennifer's. It seems Jimmy had them murdered. I'd say you're a pretty lucky fellow, detective."

Jerry's overbearing attitude was truly grating on Starsky's last nerve. Obviously the investigator enjoyed pointing out Starsky's faults and rubbing Jennifer's less than perfect reputation into the wound. Starsky sighed heavily before he spoke.

"Have some respect. The girl is dead and no matter what her life was, she still was a human being. Now, if you'll excuse us, my partner and I have a police call to make." Starsky stood up but continued facing Jerry. He heard a drawer open. Dobey cleared his throat to get Starsky's attention.

"Starsky, you'll need your shield. Here. Go down to the evidence locker and pick up your gun. Here's the receipt." Dobey pulled the shield out of the drawer and slid it along his desk toward Starsky. He and Hutch started toward the door but stopped again when Jerry Brooks raised his voice.

"Now just one damn minute Captain! This is still an open investigation and I have not formally..." Captain Dobey interrupted the pompous words with his own, forceful blustery response.

"Forget your formality, Lieutenant. The case is closed and I am back in charge of both these men. They are my detectives and I need them to investigate this disturbance." Dobey pulled at his tie and frowned at Jerry. He turned his attention to Starsky and Hutch.

"Go on, get outta here! I sure as hell don't know what you're waiting for." His voice rose as the two detectives smiled, saluted and made their way out of the room.

"This is highly against procedure! Marvin and I will follow them and make sure that this case is handled in the proper manner. Let's go Marvin." For the first time Jerry spoke directly to Marvin. Marvin couldn't wait to put in for a transfer from this very irritating man.

Captain Dobey followed the parade out of his office. He'd be damned if he'd leave this group of men to deal with each other. Besides, he couldn't wait for the inevitable fireworks.

-----

The two detectives were greatly relieved at the outcome of the facts but held back on their celebration. They still had a job to do and the phone call just reminded them of that. While they had been listening and absorbing information regarding Jennifer Miller, Henry at that same moment, was at Jimmy Blackmore's home. He went there to confront and demand payment for all that he'd done for the fat drug dealer.

He knocked once on the front door and knocked louder when the door did not immediately open. A few more fisted bangs to the door and Henry finally got his wish. Jimmy Blackmore was very irritated. He was on the phone ready to make arrangements for a big drug connection. Directions shared and a time agreed upon was all that was revealed over the phone. More would be detailed in person. Jimmy didn't trust phone conversations.

"You make enough noise to wake the dead! Get the hell in here before somebody gets curious. I have a reputation to uphold you know. My neighbors respect me. I expect the same from you!" Jimmy tied the sash of his silk robe tighter around his bulk and let the cigar hanging from his mouth drop ashes on the carpet.

"Just a damn minute, you fat pig! I respect men who keep their promises. You haven't given me a reason to trust you or respect you!" Henry screamed at Jimmy as he followed the man into the study.

"Can't you keep your voice down either? You've got no manners." Jimmy slowly sat in the big leather chair by the fireplace.

"Now sit over there and calmly tell me what's on your mind. You seem very upset about something." Jimmy Blackmore smiled around the cigar in his mouth. He reached over to the side table and offered a decanter of scotch to Henry.

Henry needed to relax. He didn't want to blow it by flying off the handle so soon. He walked over to the decanter, picked up a glass and held it out toward Jimmy. A stiff drink would settle his nerves.

Jimmy poured but noticed the glass as it tremored. He looked up at Henry. He was surprised at the defiant look on the man's face. He was already wondering where the attitude came from. This was new.

"When did you get the fancy car? Didn't think you could afford anything so classy!" Jimmy sipped at the scotch and savored the taste before he swallowed.

Henry took a gulp of the drink and felt the burn as it slipped down his throat.

"Just borrowed it from a friend. It's nice but wouldn't want to be responsible for the up keep on a job like that." Henry realized Jimmy was trying to divert attention to an unrelated subject. Jimmy knew what Henry wanted.

"Look, Mr. Blackmore, there's something we need to talk about. I've done good work for you over the last months. You agreed to pay me but so far, well, I guess you forgot. So I just thought I'd come by and save you a phone call. Just pay me, then I'll leave."

Jimmy slowly set the glass on the table. He rolled the cigar between his fingers before he stood up. He tugged again at the sash on the robe.

"I don't think you appreciate your position with me. I should think you'd be grateful for all that you've learned from me so far. That should be payment enough. But hold on there. Don't get your guts in a knot. You are quite right that you deserve my thanks. If money is what you desire, then I certainly can comply." Jimmy didn't like the bold stare from Henry. He wondered what happened to the insecure man he'd first encountered.

"But you must admit, your association with me has greatly improved your confidence. Why, when we first met, you could hardly look me in the eye. Now, you could practically kill me with just that dreadful look on your face. What, you don't trust me? That's not very smart."

Jimmy circled the room and stopped at his desk. He could pull the gun out and Henry would be dead before he'd even know he was in danger. But maybe this could still be salvaged. He still thought Henry could be useful. After all, he'd killed Jennifer's lovers and even gotten her out of the way for him. Which reminded him...

"By the way Henry, what's the latest on David Starsky? I never did see anything in the paper about his arrest or that he'd been fired."

Henry took another swallow of the liquor. He stood up and helped himself to another glass.

"I don't really know Jimmy. I did what you wanted, now the rest of it is up to you. I just came for my money. No more fancy talk. And just keep your hands on top of the desk."

Henry moved toward the desk. His own gun nestled under his jacket. He pulled his arm back and gave Jimmy an undisguised view of his weapon.

Jimmy raised his voice not in anger but because he was growing more uneasy by the minute. He felt disoriented and confused. Henry was not the eager little man he once was. Henry couldn't be intimidated so easily.

"Now hold on there a minute. Just calm down. No need for threats. We can talk it over and come to an understanding. So how much do you think it's all worth, huh?"

Henry glared at the fat, smug face. Henry didn't like to be talked down to or made fun of. He walked back over to the chair and picked up the decanter of scotch. He poured more into his glass then turned around and threw the decanter at Jimmy. The heavy glass shattered against the wall beside the desk. The liquid inside splashed over Jimmy's robe. Jimmy was caught off guard and backed up to the chair behind the desk. He quickly sat down as Henry came toward him.

Losing what composure he had, Jimmy bent to open a bottom desk drawer. He stopped when Henry slammed his fist down on top of the desk.

"No more games! Push away from the desk and let me open the damn drawer. What's in there anyway, a gun?" Henry grunted as he pulled open the drawer that Jimmy pointed to. His eyes grew wide as Jimmy reached in and pulled out a leather case. The ouline on the leather held the promise of money. A gun didn't leave an uneven, soft appearance.

He pushed the case toward Henry. Jimmy never took his eyes off the ugly little man. He gauged his timing but realized he couldn't reach the gun in the upper drawer yet. He had to be patient but he'd get even soon.

Henry unzipped the bag and whistled as he saw several 100's on top of the rest of the money that filled the bag.

"There's $75,000 in there. Take it and just get the hell out of here." Jimmy flinched as Henry slammed the bag against the desk. He pulled his gun out and this time, he pressed the weapon up against Jimmy's temple.

"You've got more money than that around here. You must have a safe. Where is it?" Jimmy didn't respond fast enough and he cowered against the back of the chair.

Henry remembered about the smelly cigars. He reached over to the box and pointed at the contents.

"You like your cigars don't you? I'll make you eat this if you don't tell me where the stinking safe is! Try me!" Henry held up the cigar in one hand and pointed the gun again at Jimmy's temple.

Jimmy closed his eyes. He had completely lost control of the situation and now he was plain scared. He'd always been the one to intimidate and threaten. He tried one last time to reason with Henry.

"Just relax now son! We can work this out. Put the gun down and I'll show you where the safe is. Perhaps you'd like some home made movies too! Jennifer looked great on film. She could have been a famous film star if she'd only have listened to me." Jimmy felt the butt of the gun drag across his face. He stopped talking but felt a moment of relief when he realized it was more of a caress than a threat. Maybe he could get the man to change his mind. Maybe Henry liked kinky movies as much as he did.

"You're one sick bastard, you know that? How could you treat sweat Jennifer like that? Well, I've had enough. Move, Now!", Henry demanded.

Henry screamed in frustration and his hand shook as he pushed the gun into Jimmy's neck. Jimmy blubbered something that Henry couldnt' hear which made him madder.

He raised the gun and pointed it above Jimmy's head. He fired one shot. It broke the window behind the desk and Jimmy slumped against his chair in fear.

That reaction released all the rage Henry had inside of him. He picked up the phone on the desk and ripped it from the wall. He shoved all the knick knacks off the book case and laughed as it all went crashing to the floor.

He stopped long enough to put the bag of money in the waist band of his pants. He waved the gun around in a furious display. He fired off another shot which broke the window at the other end of the room. More delicate items were displayed in a neat floor to ceiling glass curio cabinet. Henry kicked at the glass, then over turned it. The force of that sent glass flying in all directions. A few pieces flew toward Henry and cut his forehead and wrist. He laughed as he saw the blood. He stalked back over to the desk and stopped long enough to catch his breath. He heard sirens in the distance but he wanted to do one more thing. He knew he'd never get away with it but one more murder would solve his problem. His confused, mad brain didn't register the fact, but he didn't want to share the money with anybody. Now that he had it, no matter what, he wanted to finsih what he'd come for.

Jimmy had not said a word during the crazed display. He shrank back against the big chair while the tornado went through his things. Now he watched in complete fear as Henry moved once more in his direction. Jimmy was paralyzed by the horror surrounding him. Deliberately, Henry reached into the box of cigars and lovingly held one up for Jimmy to see.

"You like your cigars, well, now you can die by one of them!" Jimmy was unable to move because of his cowardice. He heard the sirens coming closer and actually hoped they'd get here in time to save him from this madman.

Henry grabbed the fat face and forced Jimmy's mouth open. He rammed the cigar down Jimmy's throat and clamped his mouth shut. Jimmy started gagging. His eyes bulged and teared with the lack of oxygen. Henry practically sat on the man as Jimmy tried one more time to get away from Henry. The body convulsed and spit slid out between the closed lips. Jimmy stopped struggling just as the front door burst open. Henry didn't hear the order to back away from Jimmy. He didn't hear the demand repeated. He didn't respond as rough hands forced him to the ground. He only knew he'd won. He'd gotten his money.


	18. Chapter 18

**LEFT IS RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 18**

Nothng registered with Henry until he felt hands on him again. He found himself standing in the middle of frenzied activity. People everywhere. Two people examined the now dead body of Jimmy Blackmore. Orders were called out for the coroner, crime team and more police units.

His numerous cuts and scratches didn't register either to Henry. When he was pushed to the ground, his skin broke open from the debris that cut into him. The pain and sting didn't reach his brain. Not until he stood in someone's tight grasp did reality reach him.

"Well, would you look at this. My watch!" Starsky held up Henry's left hand. "I'll take that now. You won't be needing it where you're going." Starsky ripped the watch off of Henry's wrist.

"Just one minute, that's evidence!" Jerry's gruff voice reached Starsky. Starsky just couldn't take much more of this.

"I'm sick to death of evidence. You've got all you need. This is my watch. That's the guy who stole it from me. Deal with him. If you know what's good for you, just leave me alone and let me do my job. I've got a badge that says I belong here." Starsky moved away from Henry and ignored Jerry. He joined Hutch as he spoke to the coroner.

The two men examined the scene, gathered the information they needed and made notes. Starsky grunted with frustration again as Jerry Brooks joined them. Henry was surrounded by several officers and they pushed him toward the door. Hutch stopped them long enough to ask a question.

"So, what's your name?" Henry didn't seem to hear.

"Hey buddy, what's your name?" Hutch grabbed Henry by the hair and forced him to look straight ahead.

"Henry!... my name is Henry." His eyes cleared as he began to speak. "That's my watch now. I took it after I killed your girlfriend." Henry looked at Starsky and tried to spit at him. Fortunately, he wasn't close enough for the action to reach it's target. Jerry quickly moved in and stood in front of Henry.

"This man needs representation. He can't be speaking without his attorney present. Are you sure you read him his rights?" Jerry tried to push Henry out the door but the smaller man rebelled. He still glared at Starsky but made no further comment.

Starsky sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. The set of Starsky's jaw told Hutch there was going to be trouble.

"Screw you! I've had just about enough of you and your regulations." Starsky grumbled and before anyone could stop him, he pulled back with his left hand, smashed his fist into Jerry's astonished face and watched as the blood started to pour from Jerry's nose.

Starsky shook his hand but smiled. Hutch didn't even try to comment. Captain Dobey did not happen to be around to see the display. But he joined the group as soon as he heard Jerry's string of swear words.

"Congratulations Starsky, you've just earned yourself a whole week of unpaid suspension." Dobey tried to be angry but was having a hard time hiding the grin that threatened to betray him.

"Sergeant Blank, I suggest you get your partner out of here, Now!" Captain Dobey spoke with authority and the younger investigator complied quickly and without futher comment. He grabbed Jerry by the arm and pushed him out the door. Rumblings of... 'have his badge'...and ...'smart ass'... filtered back to the group as the two men from Internal Affairs made their exit.

"Nice work Starsky. You could've come back to work without losing anything but now..." Hutch's voice trailed off as he realized Starsky didn't care.

"Ohh, man, that was worth it!! That jerk had it coming to him. I could easily pop him again!" Starsky continued to rub his hand but loved the feeling too much to complain.

Hutch gave the order to move Henry out to a waiting police cruiser. The man struggled against the officers and raised his voice as he was led away.

"Jennifer never loved anyone but me. Jennifer was mine! She never loved you. By the way, you'll be missing one rookie cop by morning. Walter Pratt was mine too except he was too stupid to be much good." The two officers shoved Henry and got him out of the house without any further problem.

"That man's crazy! How could he be involved with so many people? He's bad news for sure but I'm damn glad he's gonna be put away for a very long time." Starsky looked for a place to sit and finally landed on the leather chair next to what was left of the curio cabinet.

Henry's confession about Walter Pratt reminded Hutch about the letter in his wallet. He moved over to Starsky as he pulled the paper out. He kneeled beside Starsky's chair as he read the letter.

"Starsky, Walter gave me this letter yesterday. I think he wanted to turn himself in but our friend Henry got to him first. Walter says he gave Henry inside information about drug busts. He also says that Henry killed Jennifer's boyfriends because of Jimmy Blackmore."

Starsky just hung his head in exhaustion. He had no words to express his grief or his fear.

Hutch stood up and found Captain Dobey by the door. He showed him the letter and they talked briefly. Captain Dobey reminded Hutch that he expected both men to file their reports as quickly as possible.

Frustration finally caught up to Starsky. He made no more effort to be part of the clean up and just let all the activity swirl around him. Hutch whistled to get Starsky's attention. Slowly, Starsky got to his feet and followed Hutch out the door.

Taking it as a sign of just how worn out Starsky was, Hutch caught the Torino keys that Starsky threw at him. They both were tired but still had to get back to the precinct and file their reports. These reports would be finished on time, accurate and filed quicker than any others they'd done.

Once at the precinct, Hutch went to processing to follow up with Henry. The man was booked, fingerprinted and locked up. The entire time, Henry spewed out one confession after another. By the time his court appointed attorney got there, the man just threw his hands up in despair. Henry continued counting out his litany of crimes and didn't seem to care that his attorney cautioned him not to speak. Strangely enough, the one thing Henry refused to reveal was the location of Walter Pratt's body. He had no misgivings regarding the crime itself, but he would not give out where the body could be found.

It was many weeks before the young man's body was found by two hikers. It took time to make a positive I.D. since the body was in very poor condition. A visual I.D. was not possible because of decay and animal abuse.

Through fingerprints, they also discovered Henry's legal last name. His full name was Henry Henry. When confronted with the information, Henry giggled hysterically and refused to answer if addressed by his full name.

Finally, everything was in order. The reports were accurate and complete. Starsky and Hutch were anxious to finish up and just go home.

----------

Epilogue:

The court hearing did not take very long. Since Henry confessed freely to the murders and his involvement with attempting to frame Starsky, there was no question or thought to appeal the final verdict. He would be sent away for many years.

Starsky and Hutch invited Captain Dobey to join them for a belated celebration at Huggy's. Now that everything was finally solved and back in order, the men looked forward to a night with their friends.

A few beers, a few games of pool and a lot of conversation, resulted in the group of friends closing down The Pits. Captain Dobey and Huggy sat across from Starsky and Hutch. All four men relaxed with a drink in their hand, laughing and discussing life. But no one could resist teasing Starsky about his additional unpaid suspension due to the sucker punch inflicted on the bombastic Jerry Brooks.

"I have to say I was proud of you buddy. You held out a lot longer than I gave you credit for." Hutch shook his head and poked Starsky in the ribs as he teased his friend. "Huggy, you should have seen him. Starsky's face was almost purple from the effort he made to restrain himself!"

"Hey, I tried not to be violent. But I couldn't resist any longer blasting him with a good, hard punch. If he'd of said one more thing about regulations. Then when he stuck his face in about protecting Henry's rights, that was just too much." Starsky took a long swallow of his beer.

"Now Starsky, remember you're suspended for one week without pay. I hope you've learned your lesson." Dobey tried to be serious but he couldn't hold back the laughter. "The site of the pompous Brooks, holding his nose and his partner laughing along with the rest of us, well it was just priceless. Did you hear that Marvin put in for a transfer to San Diego? He asked me to write a recommendation. He was a good investigator. He just needs to get with a different partner."

"Well, my man, you did good then if a punch in the nose is all you gave the guy. He's lucky." Huggy enjoyed hearing about different cases and what made them so unique. Huggy knew Starsky didn't have much patience for rude, overbearing authoritative men in suits, so Huggy could see the humor in the punch.

"Just think, if you were just a regular right handed guy, we might all be visiting you in The Big House." Hutch tilted his head as he laughed at the thought. "Bet you'd share a cell with a guy named Bruno!" The men around the table laughed till their stomachs ached with the image of Starsky in a tiny cell with a hulking, prison regular.

"So now you're done tryin' to convert me to your screwed up right handed world? You appreciate me more because I'm unique, don't ya?" Starsky kicked Hutch under the table.

Hutch grew quiet. He reached out to touch Starsky's arm. The possibility of a different outcome had come far too close. All of the sudden he knew Starsky was right. Sometimes it was what made us different that got us through difficult times.

"You know, Starsk, your're right. I promise never to razz you again about being left handed. You're right buddy." Hutch took another swig of his beer. Everyone at the table was quiet for a minute. That is until Starsky spoke again.

"No Hutch, you're wrong." Everyone waited for Starsky to explain what he meant.

Starsky put his beer down. He raised his left arm and curled his hand into a fist. With his left fist raised, he pronounced,

"Left is Right!"

---------

This story is now complete. Thank you so much for following along.

Becky


End file.
